L'amant protecteur
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Elle est arrivée dans leurs vies, brisée. Ils ont tout fait pour l'aider. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de les aider...
1. prologue

Bonsoir les gens,

Bon je me lance dans la fanfic, soyez indulgent par pitié. Enfin pas trop quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal, ça ne peut que m'aider.

Cette histoire prend place après le tome 11 Lover At Last, mais je vais quand même changer un truc: désolée Jane et Marissa mais Butch et Vishous sont ensemble. Sinon tous les noms seront en version originelle (non mais Vhif franchement! pouah)

Ah et cette histoire n'a pas de titre définitif. J'écris de cette manière, un titre provisoire et le définitif s'impose en général tout seul ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**Prologue**

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la clinique de la confrérie. Les doggens et les infirmières courraient partout, essayant de s'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. La nuit avait été particulièrement difficile pour la confrérie qui revenait blessée. Tous les guerriers ou presque présentaient des blessures plus ou moins grave. Manny faisait son maximum, mais il était seul et il commençait très sérieusement à penser que le roi devrait recruter d'autres médecins. Il s'occupait pour l'instant de Qhuinn qui était le plus touché. L'artère fémorale du Frère avait été déchirée par un coup de couteau particulièrement vicieux. Il lâchait un juron en bataillant pour sauver la vie du jeune vampire quand un immense craquement retentit au milieu du hall ou ils se trouvaient tous. Relevant la tête machinalement, tous virent une jeune femme à l'air très sérieux et renfrogné se relever du centre de ce qui ressemblait à un cratère. Elle était grande, environ 1m75, avait de longs cheveux noirs, presque bleus et de grands yeux saphir. Blay souffla un « Aléna » quand une grande lumière explosa. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ils constatèrent que la jeune femme avait disparu et que les blessés ne l'étaient plus…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**8 mois plus tôt.**

C'était un jour comme les autres. Les Frères venaient de rentrer de leurs patrouilles. Après une douche bien méritée, ils se pressaient à l'entrée de la salle à manger pour prendre le Dernier Repas avec leurs shellanes. Quand retentit la sonnette de l'entrée, tous se figèrent. Ils n'attendaient personne. Et personne ne pouvait les trouver grâce au Mhis de Vishous. Fritz se dirigeait déjà vers le vestibule quand le roi l'arrêta.

- Fritz, laissez Qhuinn aller ouvrir, ordonna Wrath.

Qhuinn se dirigea lentement vers l'écran de la caméra qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Par précaution, il sortit un de ses flingues qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, même au manoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

- Un guerrier blond, cheveux longs. On dirait qu'il a un blessé avec lui, décrivit-il. En tout cas, il a un truc plein de sang dans les bras.

Les frères ordonnèrent à leurs Shellanes de remonter et de se barricader dans leurs chambres. Elles ne devraient en sortir que quand leurs mâles viendraient les chercher. Lassiter débarqua à ce moment-là, alors que l'air vibrait de tension extrême. Il marchait avec nonchalance, le regard arrogant. Sûr de lui et emmerdeur professionnel, c'est ce que les frères disaient de lui et c'était vrai. Mais à la minute ou son regard tomba sur l'écran de vidéosurveillance, cela changea. Il pali au point de paraitre transparent, sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Il tituba un peu, bien qu'il ne bouge plus. Il se passa la main sur le visage en serrant les yeux très fort. Peut-être que s'il le faisait assez longtemps, le cauchemar qui venait d'apparaitre devant le manoir de la Confrérie disparaitrait. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

- C'est la merde… murmura t'il.

Il scruta un peu plus l'écran, cherchant à comprendre ce que le mec avait dans les bras. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit. Se précipitant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, il hurla :

- On va avoir besoin du doc !

Qhuinn le rattrapa et le ceintura avec qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte. Et V. les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

- La gamine… balbutia l'ange. Elle… la gamine, bordel !

La gamine ? Quelle gamine ? V scruta à son tour l'écran pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait l'ange. Il se rendit compte en quelque secondes que le tas informe et plein de sang était en fait une jeune fille. Qui avait visiblement besoin de soin d'urgence.

- Ta majesté, dit le guerrier. L'homme tient une jeune fille blessée dans ses bras et lui-même n'a pas l'air bien.

- Laissez les rentrer, supplia Lassiter.

C'est ce qui décida le roi. L'ange ne suppliait pas. Il faisait des blagues douteuses, chicanait mais jamais il ne suppliait pour quoique soit.

- Ouvre leur V.

La porte s'ouvrit et le guerrier inconnu entra avec son précieux chargement à l'instant ou Manny déboulait dans le hall. Le médecin stoppa sa course dans une glissade sur la mosaïque.

- Merde, fit-il quand il constata l'ampleur des dégâts. A la clinique ! Tout de suite.

- Qhuinn, Blay et John, vous allez avec le doc. Blay, porte la gamine.

Le vampire roux se porta à la rencontre de l'inconnu et tendit les bras pour recevoir la blessée.

- Elle est innocente, déclara l'inconnu d'une voix rauque.

Tous les vampires présents frissonnèrent en entendant cette voix. Elle charriait des années inimaginables et des douleurs trop souvent vécues et reçues.

- Je prendrais soin d'elle, promit le jeune soldat.

Le blond hocha la tête et lui remis son précieux chargement. Il observa l'homme et les deux vampires disparaitre en direction de la clinique puis se tourna vers Lassiter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda immédiatement l'ange.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé il y a trois semaines, lui appris l'homme.

Lassiter laissa échapper un juron furieux.

- Vous êtes en fuite depuis 3 semaines ?

- Non, je l'ai retrouvé il y a une heure, lâcha lugubrement l'inconnu.

Lassiter recula d'un pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu dois leur faire confiance si tu restes ici avec eux, dit l'homme en montrant les vampires d'un signe de la tête. Mais puis-je, moi, leur faire confiance pour elle ?

- Tu peux y aller les yeux fermés, lui assura l'ange.

- Et si quelqu'un n'explique pas très vite ce qui se passe, faites-moi confiance, vous allez le regrettez, rugit Wrath.

Lassiter et l'inconnu se regardèrent, un message connu d'eux seuls dans les yeux.

- Lassiter ! Gronda le roi.

- On sera mieux dans ton bureau, soupira l'ange.

Ils y allèrent donc, suivit de tous les Frères. Ils s'installèrent, l'ange et l'inconnu restant debout devant le bureau du roi.

- Commençons par le commencement, qui es-tu ? demanda Wrath à l'inconnu.

- On me nomme Larkham.

Toujours cette voix, comme venu du fond des âges.

- Je suis le protecteur d'Aléna.

- C'est la blessée? demanda Phury.

- Oui, elle est importante.

- En quoi ? Voulut savoir Rhage. Oh allez, dis tout à tonton Rhage, ajouta t'il comme l'autre hésitait.

Larkham regarda Lassiter et à nouveau cette impression qu'ils communiquaient. L'ange poussa un soupir.

- T'es chiant, grogna t'il.

- Ton manque d'implication est un manquement à ta mission et tu le sais, fit valoir platement Larkham.

Il n'aurait pas lu un article de journal sur un autre ton. Calme, plat, sans émotion ni chaleur. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

- De toute façon, tu feras bientôt parti des responsables.

- Des responsables de quoi ? demanda Cop en fronçant les sourcils.

L'enquêteur en lui se posait des questions et trouvait même quelques réponses qu'il préférait toutefois garder pour lui. La jeune fille était visiblement importante, autant pour le protecteur que pour l'ange. La seule fois où il s'était impliqué dans un événement, ça avait été pour Torh. Depuis il se contentait de vivre et regarder des soaps. Il était intéressant de le voir dans une autre situation. C'était comme de voir quelqu'un se débattre avec un objet métallique brulant dans les mains. S'il n'y avait eu la jeune fille blessée, ç'aurait été drôle. Lassiter poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer à parler.

- Il y a quelques années, il y eu… comment dire, un grand conflit. Une personne a fait plus que sa part et en ai sorti… changée. En récompense et en compensation je suppose, il lui fut accordé une vie humaine. Sans conflits, sans ennemis, une vie humaine normale. La personne accepta. Un endroit fut cherché, un endroit sûr, avec quand même des protecteurs au cas où. C'est comme ça que Larkham et la gamine sont venus ici. Mais durant toutes ces années, leurs ennemis n'ont cessé de les chercher. Et visiblement, ils les ont trouvés i jours.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne dis pas, fit remarquer Torh.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai dites et que je n'aurais pas dû dire, fit remarquer à son tour Lassiter.

Larkham intervint.

- L'enfant est primordiale, sans elle la guerre est perdue.

- Cette petite gamine ? Elle a quoi ? 16 ans ? Intervint Vishous.

- Dans 6 mois elle les aura, confirma le protecteur. Et vous devrez la protéger jusque-là. À ce moment-là , elle pourra le faire seule.

- La Vierge Scribe... Commença le roi.

- Est déjà au courant, compléta Larkham. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous installer ici, ni venir vous demander de l'aide sans sa permission.

Les guerriers grommelèrent.

- Je dois partir, annonça Larkham. Ma présence vous met tous en danger.

- Comment ça ? Voulut savoir Zsadist.

- Nos ennemis ressentent ma présence, expliqua l'homme. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvé. Je vais donc les mener sur une fausse piste. Lassiter, je te laisse finir de leur expliquer la situation.

- Merci du cadeau.

- Une dernière chose, vous devrez lui dire que je suis mort.

Les guerriers explosèrent en exclamations et marques de mécontentement.

- C'est indispensable. Elle ne doit pas me chercher, ce qu'elle fera si elle sait que je suis en vie. Elle aura déjà assez à faire pour surmonter ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

- Et que lui ont-ils fait ? demanda Butch.

- Ils se sont amusés avec celle qui les a décimés pendant longtemps et leurs imaginations est sans limites, expliqua-t-il, toujours de cette voix plate, presque sans âme.

Tous frissonnèrent. La jeune fille avait dû affreusement souffrir pendant ces trois semaines. Larkham hocha la tête en direction du roi et disparu.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**Chapitre 2**

Tous les mâles présents dans le bureau fixaient le sol, comme s'ils avaient pu voir à travers le plancher pour vérifier que la jeune fille allait bien. Lassiter fut le premier à se reprendre. Il secoua la tête et se frotta le visage des deux mains.

- Bordel, j'avais pas besoin de ça, soupira t'il.

- Ça te changera, pour une fois que tu feras quelque chose, fit perfidement V.

Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se blairer mais n'expliquaient à personne pourquoi.

- Bon dis-nous en plus sur ces ennemis, exigea Wrath avant que Lassiter ai pu répondre. J'ai remarqué que toi et ton pote évitiez soigneusement de les nommer. Et ce Larkham, jusqu'à quel point peut on lui faire confiance ?

Lassiter releva la tête et braqua son regard dans celui du roi caché derrière les lunettes de soleil panoramique.

- Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est un bon guerrier et on peut compter sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles longtemps ? demanda Butch. Il a l'air d'avoir un vingtaine d'années, à peine.

Lassiter lui jeta un regard amusé.

- J'aurais cru qu'après tout ce temps auprès de vampires, tu ne t'arrêterais plus aux apparences mais visiblement, je me trompais. Larkham a au moins dans les 150 ans, si ce n'est plus.

- Et la gamine ? Je veux dire quand elle n'est pas humaine, précisa Torh.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit l'ange. Je sais juste qu'elle est plus vieille que Wrath.

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée devant cette information. Le roi avait quand même plus de 300 ans.

- Autre chose ? S'enquit Rhage en sortant un Tootsie Pop de sa poche.

- Je l'ai vu donner des ordres à mon boss, révéla-t-il avec répugnance.

Tous s'esclaffèrent.

- Eh bien, déclara Butch. Ça devait être drôle à voir. Elle ne manque pas de confiance en elle, visiblement.

- Tu ne comprends pas, grogna l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda l'ex-humain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a obéit, grommela Lassiter.

Un silence stupéfait fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint. Aussi, il continua à parler, racontant tout ce qu'il savait de la gamine. Le silence qui lui répondit fut cette fois fut assourdissant.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Après avoir discuté pendant encore une heure et apprit plus qu'ils n'en auraient voulu savoir sur cette gamine et ses ennemis, ils descendirent tous à la clinique. Manny se tenait devant la porte d'une chambre et se frottait le visage. Le chirurgien semblait exténuer.

- Alors ? Gronda Wrath.

Le roi était furieux d'avoir été mis devant le fait accompli. Il n'aurait évidemment pas refusé de protéger la jeune fille jusqu'à ces 16 ans, mais on aurait quand même pu lui demander son avis.

- Jure-moi que vous allez retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait, leur couper les couilles et les leurs faire bouffer, gronda l'humain.

- C'est à ce point-là ? murmura Rhage.

- Imagine les pires sévices que tu puisses infliger à quelqu'un, multiplie ça par 10 ou 20 et tu seras encore loin du compte.

Tous frémirent. Le chirurgien avait du mal à contenir sa colère et son indignation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, exactement ? demanda Vishous.

- Tu veux un décompte des blessures ? Demande moi plutôt ce qui a échappé au massacre, ça ira plus vite. Elle va en avoir pour des mois, voir des années à s'en remettre. Au moins physiquement. Pour ce qui est du psychisme, je ne sais pas, je dirais jamais.

- Elle sera sur pied physiquement dans une semaine au plus tard, assura Lassiter.

Tous le regardèrent avec méfiance.

- Pour faire court, elle a une capacité de guérison supérieure à la votre, expliqua t'il.

Un hurlement déchirant vint interrompre leur conversation. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour y trouver la jeune fille en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Blay et Qhuinn lui parlaient d'une voix douce, lui disant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais quand elle les voyait se rapprocher, elle hurlait de plus belle.

Perdu dans son monde de douleurs, la jeune fille ne réalisait pas qu'elle n'était plus avec ses tortionnaires. Elle ne voyait que les trois grands mâles qui se trouvaient avec elle dans la pièce. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu trois énormes masses indistinctes autour de son lit. Elle avait cligné des yeux pour ajuster sa vision et avait vu un roux et deux bruns. Le roux avait l'air plutôt gentil, mais c'était parfois les pires. Ceux qui voulaient lui faire croire qu'ils étaient ses amis pour mieux la poignarder, au sens littéral du terme. L'un des deux hommes bruns avait une larme tatouée sous l'œil et des yeux de couleur différente qui la fixaient. L'autre brun avait des traits taillés à la serpe et des yeux bleus. Quand celui-là avait levé les mains, elle avait compris qu'il allait la frapper. Elle avait jailli du lit en hurlant et s'était rencogné dans un angle de la pièce. Accroupi au sol, elle se protégeait la tête de ses bras. Elle savait que la correction serait encore pire, parce qu'ils allaient dire qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir.

Tous les mâles la fixaient, désemparés. Ils auraient voulus la prendre dans leurs bras pour tenter de la rassurer et la réconforter. Mais aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient l'approcher sans aggraver les choses. En quelques instants, Manny prit les choses en mains.

- Allez, tout le monde dehors et dites à vos femmes de venir.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

- Zsadist, ça pourrait être une bonne chose que Bella vienne avec Nalla.

- C'est sans danger ?

- Je le pense.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent tous leurs téléphones de leurs poches. C'était plus rapide que de remonter au manoir.

Cela prit des heures aux femelles pour réconforter et rassurer la jeune fille. Ce fut Nalla qui réussit à franchir et dissiper le brouillard dans lequelle elle se trouvait. La petite fille avait tendu les bras vers Aléna. D'abord en gazouillant, puis en geignant quand la jeune fille l'avait regardé sans réagir. Puis Nalla s'était mise à pleurer. Aléna avait relevé la tête et spontanément tendu les bras à l'enfant. Nalla s'était jetée contre la jeune fille, échappant aux bras de sa mère. Tout naturellement, l'enfant s'était nichée contre Aléna, sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, sa petite main sur sa gorge. Aléna avait regardé autour d'elle et semblait avoir enfin compris qu'elle était sauvée et qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. De gros sanglots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge et elle avait fondu en larmes, serrant l'enfant contre elle. Mary s'était aussitôt assise auprès d'elle, lui frottant le dos et lui répétant que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, que tous étaient là pour l'aider. La jeune fille ne demanda pas ou était Larkham. Instinctivement, elle avait compris que s'il n'était pas auprès d'elle, il n'y serait plus jamais.

- Ils… Vous êtes sûres… ?

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa question. Elle vit une grande femme aux cheveux noirs coupés court et un corps d'athlète s'approcher d'elle.

- Oui nous sommes sûres qu'ils ne savent pas où tu te trouves pas.

- Et si jamais… ?

La jeune fille était toujours incapable de terminer ses questions. Elle était tellement terrifiée par ce qu'elles suggéraient.

- Ils ne te trouveront pas, lui assura encore la femme. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, nous pouvons t'apprendre à te battre.

Aléna leva un regard lumineux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Une jeune femme avec une longue tresse dans le dos, ajouta :

- Nous demanderons à nos mâles de nous aider.

La jeune fille se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas oublié les trois qu'elle avait trouvé à son chevet en se réveillant. Ils étaient presque aussi grands et massifs que ses tortionnaires.

- Ils se te feront rien, lui assura une grande femme blonde à l'allure aristocratique.

- Il y en a un qui a voulu me frapper, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Explosa la femme aux cheveux courts. Qhuinn, espèce de petit fumier, je vais te détruire ta sale gueule.

Aléna se recula devant la violence de cette femme.

- Xhex ! Intervint une jeune femme brune avec au doigt un caillou rouge de la taille de saturne. Tu ne peux pas être sûre que c'est lui.

- Et qui d'autre ça pourrait être, hein ? Beth dis-moi ?

- Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle avait compris que la description du mâle était importante. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Quoi ? John ? s'écria la jeune femme prénommée Xhex. Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Il a levé les mains et…

La mine des jeunes femmes autour d'elle la poussa à laisser sa phrase en suspens. Puis d'une petite voix :

- Il n'allait pas me frapper ?

- Non, lui apprit la jeune femme brune au regard gris acier qui lui frottait toujours le dos. Il est muet, il parle avec ses mains.

- Oh.

Aléna fondit encore une fois en larmes. De honte, cette fois. Quand était-elle devenue cette chose geignarde et terrifiée par son ombre ? A quel moment, les tortures et les sévices avaient elle brisées son âme aussi surement que son corps ? Mais elle se promit de ne plus jamais être ainsi. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard se chacune des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Oui, elle serait forte à l'avenir et elle pressentait que ces femmes allaient l'y aider. Et peut-être, leurs mâles aussi comme elles disaient. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait le faire.


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapitre 3**

**3 mois après l'arrivée d'Aléna au manoir de la confrérie.**

Dans un entrepôt au nord de Caldwell.

L'actuel directeur de la Lessening society, M. C faisait respectueusement face à l'Oméga et à l'étrange créature qui l'accompagnait. M. R évitait de regarder cet… Homme ? Chose ? Il ne savait pas quel terme utiliser pour le désigner. Ce… truc mesurait plus de 2 mètres pour environ 140Kg. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention et faisait dire qu'il n'était pas humain, c'était la couleur de sa peau : Orange zébrée de vert. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Nous avons de nouveaux alliés, annonça l'Oméga.

- Maitre ? S'étonna le directeur.

La chose grogna et intervint.

- Ça prend trop de temps.

Il avait une voix gutturale et son souffle charriait du soufre.

- Ecoute-moi, petit mort ! Ceux que tu nommes la confrérie garde quelque chose qui m'appartiens. Trouve la ! ordonna-t-il. Trouve la et quand elle sera morte, je détruirais la confrérie pour ton maitre.

Le lesser fut étonné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le maitre accepterait de faire alliance avec qui ou quoi que ce soit.

- Qui dois-je chercher ? Voulut savoir M. C.

Et le truc le lui montra en posant la main sur sa tête. Le lesser sentit une force envahir son cerveau et se frayer un chemin. Il lui sembla que des heures venaient de passer quand enfin la douleur cessa. Il avait désormais le visage d'une jeune humaine en surimpression derrière ses paupières quand il fermait les yeux.

- Que dois-je en faire, quand je l'aurais trouvée ? demanda t'il.

- Tu me l'amènes, répondit la chose avec un sourire carnassier.


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

**Au manoir**

Qhuinn et Blay sortaient de la salle à manger quand ils entendirent une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire indulgent en voyant Aléna descendre les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

- Salut Qhuay ! Cria-t-elle en passant en trombe à côté d'eux.

- Hé Gamine, où tu cours comme ça ? lui demanda Qhuinn.

- Et d'où sors-tu ce Qhuay ? ajouta Blay.

Aléna revint sur ces pas en trottinant et fit du sur place. On aurait dit une jeune boxeuse attendant le début d'un round.

- Je rejoins Xhex et Payne au Gymnase, expliqua la jeune fille à Qhuinn avant de se tourner vers Blay. Qhuinn, Blay, Qhuay ! dit-elle simplement en guise d'explication.

Puis elle les serra tous les deux très fort dans ses bras.

- Vous êtiez trop beaux hier soir en smoking à danser. A plus ! cria-t-elle en repartant en courant.

- Qhuay, murmura Blay en souriant. Ça me plait, dit-il à son compagnon.

- Moi aussi, murmura Qhuinn en embrassant l'amour de sa vie.

En arrivant dans le gymnase, Aléna se figea, fascinée. Les deux guerrières s'entrainaient et le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Cela ressemblait à une danse, en beaucoup létal bien sûr. Captivée par ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille ne vit pas la menace qui se rapprochait lentement dans son dos. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et serrèrent pour la chatouiller. D'un réflexe acquis lors de l'entrainement que les deux guerrières lui prodiguaient, la jeune fille se retourna en levant le bras droit et projeta son coude en arrière, le poing soutenu par sa main gauche pour y ajouter le poids de son autre bras. Elle atteignit son adversaire à la mâchoire. Les mains la lâchèrent. Aussitôt, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le côté rationnel de son cerveau s'était déconnecté pour laisser place à son instinct de survie. Dans son crâne résonnait la voix de Xhex : « Si ton instinct te hurle de fuir, écoute le ! » Aussi, Aléna écouté t'elle son instinct. Elle courut jusqu'à en avoir les poumons en feu. Quand elle s'arrêta, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le jardin. Elle était probablement sortit par le hall d'entrée, mais cette partie-là de l'enceinte du manoir était dans l'ombre. Elle avait fait le tour pour se mettre en plein soleil. Elle s'appuya au mur d'enceinte.

- Aléna ?

Poussant un cri, la jeune fille se redressa d'un bond.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, lui assura Xhex.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota Aléna.

- De quoi ? S'enquit tranquillement la demi-sympathe.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être assise dans la pelouse, le front sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir frappé… Je ne sais même pas qui j'ai frappé.

- John.

- Oh merde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir frappé ton compagnon.

- Pourquoi ?

Aléna releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais… eh bien… parce que… enfin, c'est…

- Je vais te dire un truc, l'interrompit la guerrière. John, Payne et moi sommes fiers de toi.

- Quoi ?!

- Réfléchis, que faisons-nous depuis 3 mois ?

- Vous m'apprenez à me défendre.

- Exactement. Et qu'as-tu fais tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai frappé John.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru… J'ai cru que j'étais attaquée.

- Et tu as très bien réagi, lui certifia Xhex. Donc, je te le répète, nous sommes fiers de toi. Et nous préférons nettement cette réaction à celle que tu as eu la première fois que John a levé les mains devant toi. Tu n'as pas hurlé, tu t'es défendu et c'est ce que nous voulions que tu apprennes, lui expliqua Xhex, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette femelle n'avait jamais été expansive, mais quand elle le faisait, ce n'était jamais à moitié.

Eperdue, la jeune fille se contenta dans un premier temps de la fixer. Puis elle se jeta sur Xhex pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles atterrirent toutes les deux dans la pelouse. Serrée contre la femelle, l'adrénaline courant encore dans son système nerveux, Aléna avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle n'était sûre que d'une seule chose : elle était chanceuse de tous les avoir pour la protéger et la guider. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle leur rendrait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient donné et bien plus encore.


	7. chapter 4 part 1

**Chapitre 4**

**J-1**

Aléna était sûre que les membres du manoir lui préparaient une surprise pour son anniversaire. Depuis quelques jours, chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, toutes les conversations cessaient. Ce qui n'était pas très discret. Elle eut un petit rire en descendant les escaliers. Ils étaient tellement gentils, même V et Zsadist, malgré leurs sales caractères. Elle accélérait pour aller dans la salle de billard quand elle rencontra un mur de briques. Un mur de Briques ? À l'entrée de la salle de billard ? Son regard se posa su torse puissant musclé et un lourd collier métallique enserrant un cou puissant. Avant de rencontrer les étranges yeux du mec, elle sut à qui elle avait affaire. Elle s'obligea quand même à remonter les yeux et fixa ceux argent bordés de bleus. Lassiter avait des yeux magnifiques mais sans pupilles. Aléna était mal à l'aise en présence de l'ange. Était-ce à cause de ses yeux ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Excuse-moi Lassiter, je ne t'avais pas vu.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Aléna se pencha dans le hall pour voir qui arrivait. V rentra aux pas de charge en beuglant :

- Qui a touché à ma bagnole ?!

Aléna rentra précipitamment dans la salle de billard et fila en direction de la cuisine.

- Faut que j'y aille, salut !

Lassiter leva un sourcil ironique en la suivant.

- Quelque chose à te reprocher peut être ?

- Moi ? S'insurgea Aléna. Comme si j'étais assez conne pour toucher à la sono de Vishous. Allons un peu de sérieux, ironisa-t-elle en mesurant mentalement les dimensions d'un placard dessous un évier. Non, elle ne tiendrait jamais dedans.

- Il n'a jamais dit qu'on avait bricolé sa sono, seulement son Escalade.

_Merde, grillée !_

Entendant des pas lourds venir dans leur direction, elle attrapa l'ange, le propulsa dans le cellier et referma la porte sur eux. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle alpagué ? Elle faillit se taper la tête contre la porte pour sa stupidité. Elle colla plutôt son oreille au panneau pour écouter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bordel ?

- Chuuuuuut, fit elle, impérieuse, en tendant un doigt en direction de la cuisine.

Quand elle fut sûre que V. n'était plus dans le coin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors ? T'as fait quoi ? Insista Lassiter.

- Une blague, marmonna-t-elle.

- Une blague ? A Vishous ? T'es folle ?

- Ben sur le moment, ça m'a paru une bonne idée, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ouais donc t'es folle. Tu devrais appeler Oprah.

Aléna regarda l'ange incrédule.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt faire de la chirurgie esthétique, changer de nom et de pays.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait exactement ? demanda encore Lassiter.

- Jaibricolelasonodesavoiturepourquejustinbieberpass eenboucle.

- Heu… Quoi ?

- J'ai bricolé la sono de sa voiture pour que Justin Bieber passe en boucle, articula la jeune fille.

Lassiter la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es suicidaire ?

Aléna commençait sérieusement à se poser la question. Elle s'appuya contre la porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment. Elle tomba à la renverse, aux pieds de… Vishous.

- Hé, salut V, fit elle avec un sourire nerveux.


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

Aléna commençait sérieusement à se poser la question. Elle s'appuya contre la porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment. Elle tomba à la renverse, aux pieds de… Vishous.

- Hé, salut V, fit elle avec un sourire nerveux.

Le vampire se contenta de la fixer d'un œil noir avant de reporter son attention sur l'ange.

- Ça te fait rire ? Grinça Vishous.

L'ange leva le coin de sa bouche en un sourire ironique.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Me prend pas pour un con, gronda V.

- Difficile de te prendre pour autre chose, ironisa Lassiter.

Houlà, le ton montait plus vite que d'habitude entre ses deux-là. Aléna se releva en 4ème vitesse.

- V…, commença-t-elle.

- Te mêle pas de ça, gamine ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Mais V, c'est moi qui…

Une fois de plus, il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

- Putain, mais tu vas te mêler de ton cul, merde ! Explosa le vampire.

Aléna recula d'un pas, choqué. Vishous ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Jamais. Il avait toujours été gentil et patient avec elle. Il lui avait donné des cours de langues. Grâce à lui elle pouvait soutenir une conversation en italien, espagnol et russe. Elle avait également des notions de chinois et d'arabe. Il lui avait appris des trucs informatiques comme créer une nouvelle identité. Il lui avait appris à bidouiller de l'électronique. Il avait toujours été patient, ne s'était jamais énervé contre elle quand il devait lui réexpliquer des choses qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

Bien que sa colère lui fasse peur, elle ne pouvait laisser le vampire accuser un innocent à sa place. Même si qualifier Lassiter d'innocent était un peu ironique.

- V, c'est moi qui ai bloqué ton poste, dit-elle très vite pour être sûre de pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Vishous se tourna vers elle.


	9. Chapter 4 part 3

- Pff, mais oui c'est ça, fit il, dédaigneux.

Pour une raison connue des dieux seuls, Aléna sentit la colère l'envahir. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Si vous demandiez à n'importe qui au manoir de décrire la jeune fille, la personne dirait probablement quelque chose comme : « douce, calme, pondérée, discrète, presque soumise » Et c'était vrai jusqu'à cet instant. Elle étrécit les yeux.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ton petit commentaire ?

Le « connard » n'était pas sorti de sa bouche, mais il planait quand même entre eux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Vishous avec son tact et sa délicatesse légendaires. Tu n'es pas assez…

- Pas assez quoi ? L'interrompit à son tour la jeune fille. Intelligente ? Futée ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Oh si, grogna-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que tu veux dire.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui jeta au visage.

- Le code de déverrouillage de ton poste.

Aléna sortit comme une tornade de la cuisine et cette fois, le « connard ! » fut parfaitement audible puisqu'elle le cria.

- Y a pas à dire, tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles, ironisa Lassiter.

- Ta gueule, Lassiter, jeta Vishous plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Il avait merdé et le savait.


	10. Chapter 5 part 1

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Jour J**

- Aléna, ouvre cette porte !

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que Butch frappait à la porte de la chambre de la gamine, mais Aléna n'ouvrait pas.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère, V peut être un vrai connard et tu ne t'es pas gêner pour le lui faire savoir. Et c'est très bien, tu as le droit de t'exprimer et je suis bien content que tu t'affirmes. J'aurais voulu être là. Allez Aléna, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le flic soupira. Il n'allait pas défoncer la porte de sa chambre quand même.

- Bon, je reviendrais plus tard.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que la jeune fille n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

Aléna était sorti dans le jardin que les _doggens_ avaient presque fini de remettre en état après l'épisode Cessna. Elle s'était assise sous un pommier et était restée immobile pendant des heures. Elle avait honte et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à Vishous. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Quand elle entendit le bruit des stores métalliques qui se mettaient en place, elle réalisa que le jour allait se lever.

« Bon anniversaire » pensa-t-elle avec accablement. Pas à dire, elle n'était qu'une foutue imbécile. Elle regarda le manoir et compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Croiser le regard réprobateur de toutes ces personnes qu'elle respectait était au-dessus de ses forces. De toute façon, elle aurait probablement dû quitter le manoir le soir même, puisqu'elle avait désormais 16 ans. Leur mission était terminée. Elle se leva. Oui elle allait partir avant qu'ils ne la jettent dehors à cause de son comportement. Elle suivi le mur d'enceinte jusqu'à la grille et, remerciant l'entrainement de Xhex et Payne, escalada facilement celle-ci. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle fixa le manoir quelques instants, sachant que d'ici quelques mètres, le _Mhis_ le cacherait à sa vue.

- Adieu, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna.


	11. Chapter 5 part 2

**14H**

Mary se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Aléna. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la nuit dernière, elle n'était pas venue au Dernier Repas. Tous avaient jetés des regards lourds de reproches à Vishous, qui avait fini par se lever et rejoint la Piaule sans finir son repas. Mais Mary s'inquiétait plus pour la jeune fille que du vampire. Vishous avait Butch, mais Aléna… Elle avait toujours trouvé la jeune fille trop solitaire, trop en retrait. Bien sûr, elle participait à la vie du manoir, mais toujours avec réserve. Sans vraiment s'impliquer. La seule fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était quand Qhuinn avait demandé à Blay de devenir son compagnon. Elle avait aidé à la décoration du manoir, participé à la confection du repas, donné son avis et défendu son point de vue avec calme mais fermeté. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais avant et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais fait depuis. Mary soupira. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Aléna, c'est Mary, ouvre moi, s'il te plait.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. La Shellane de Rhage fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait ce silence étrange. Saisie d'un sombre pressentiment, elle tourna la poignée de la porte. Constatant que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, elle entra. Elle s'excuserait plus tard de cette intrusion, mais cette porte non verrouillée l'inquiétait. Aléna fermait toujours sa porte à clé. Toujours. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi et personne ne lui avait jamais demandé d'explications parce que tous se doutaient de la raison. Mary constata que la chambre était vide, le lit fait. Allant dans la salle de bains, elle constata que celle-ci était tout aussi inoccupée. Le sombre pressentiment devint une urgence paniquée. Le temps d'arrivée à la Piaule, seule la panique subsistait. Elle se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Elle avait le code pour rentrer bien sûr, mais après être entrée une fois sans annoncer et surpris une scène torride entre les deux mâles vivants là, elle préférait s'abstenir. Butch vint lui ouvrir torse nu, le jean à moitié ouvert.

- Mary, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Aléna a disparu, coupa la petite humaine.


	12. Chapter 5 part 3

**20H00**

Aléna avait passé la journée dans un parc. Elle avait marché longtemps pour rejoindre la ville, se cachant dès qu'elle entendait une voiture arrivée, même s'il en passait très peu sur cette route de montagne. Il était presque midi quand elle avait enfin atteint Caldwell. Elle avait chaud, soif et faim. Malheureusement, comme elle était stupide, elle n'avait pas pris d'argent. Vishous avait eu raison de la remettre à sa place. Elle s'était crue maligne, mais le vampire avait vu clair en elle. Elle n'était qu'une stupide petite humaine. Au début, elle avait pensé mentir sur son âge pour trouver un travail et un logement. Mais elle n'avait aucun papier d'identité et encore une fois, aucun argent qui lui aurait permis d'accéder aux matériels qui lui aurait permis d'en fabriquer.

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Le mot tournait sans relâche dans sa tête. Cherchant à se fuir elle-même, elle se leva et marcha pendant de longues minutes. Elle parcourut les rues au hasard. Bientôt, elle se mit à courir pour échapper à cette voix dans sa tête. Mais elle avait beau courir de plus en plus vite, le mot tournoyait encore et encore dans tête, la harcelant sans répit.

Stupide, stupide ! STUPIDE !

**20h30**

Xhex se matérialisa au manoir, la fureur bouillonnant dans ses veines. Quand elle mettrait la main sur cette gamine, elle lui collerait une fessée qui lui passerait l'envie de recommencer ce genre de conneries. Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans le bureau du roi sans frapper. Elle était attendue de toute façon. Toute la confrérie était là et même plus. Revh était présent, ainsi que toutes les Shellanes.

- Alors demanda impatiemment le roi.

- Rien, fut la réponse laconique qu'elle fit.

Une bordée de jurons accueillit cette nouvelle.

- Trez et iAm continuent de la chercher.

- Merde ! Elle est forcément à Caldie, s'exclama Butch. Elle ne peut pas être allée plus loin.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons été trop zélées dans notre souci de lui apprendre ce que nous savions, fit Payne.

- Au moins, nous savons qu'elle peut se défendre, remarqua Zsadist et qu'elle sait se camoufler. Si nous ne pouvons pas la retrouver, eux non plus.

Tous savaient qui étaient ce « eux ». Les ennemis d'Aléna devaient la rechercher avec d'autant plus d'acharnement que le délai de protection s'achevait.

- Il faut la retrouver, intervint Lassiter. Dans 3h30, elle sera sauve. Mais d'ici là, nous devons mettre la main sur elle et avant eux de préférence. Parce que cette fois, ils ne s'amuseront pas avec elle, ils l'a tueront directement.

- Le soleil se couche dans 10 minutes, je veux tout le monde dehors à ce moment-là ! Ordonna Wrath. Retrouvez-la !

- Oui, Monseigneur ! Fut la réponse unanime de tous les guerriers.

Après que tous soient sortis du bureau de son Hellren, Beth s'installa sur les genoux de celui qu'elle aimait. Il la serra contre lui.

- Crois-tu qu'ils la retrouveront à temps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'espère.

- As-tu réussi à savoir ce qui allait se passer ce soir pour Aléna ?

- Non, Lassiter est muet comme une tombe et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grogna son compagnon.

Depuis 6 mois, il assaillait régulièrement l'ange de questions, sans obtenir une seule réponse, ce qui était inquiétant, l'ange étant connu pour être presque aussi loquace que Rhage. En désespoir de cause, il était allé voir la Vierge Scribe, mais elle lui avait dit sans ambages que la situation ne la concernait pas. « On » ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, aussi se lavait elle les mains de ce qui pouvait arriver à la gamine. Et Wrath aurait voulu pourvoir fracasser quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour passer sa frustration. La gamine allait recevoir le savon de sa vie quand elle allait être ramenée au manoir. Il avait l'intention de lui expliquer longuement et en détail ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. Puis il la serrerait dans ses bras avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses 40 ans.


	13. Chapter 5 part 4

**21h30**

Aléna avait couru aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait pu. Mais rapidement, une brulure avait parcouru ses muscles. Elle avait l'impression que chacune de ses fibres musculaires étaient distendues avant d'être tordues, encore et encore. C'était pire que la fois ou elle avait une grippe carabinée. Larkham avait été aux 100 coups, complétement désemparé. Larkham, comme son protecteur lui manquait à cet instant. Il ne l'aurait pas pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Non ce n'était pas son genre. Il lui aurait plutôt mis un coup de pied au cul pour lui apprendre à disparaitre ainsi. Elle n'était pas folle, elle savait qu'elle prenait un énorme risque en quittant le Manoir. Mais avait-elle réellement les moyens de faire autrement ? Elle voulait prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de se prendre en charge. A commencer par elle-même. Elle secoua la tête, avivant la douleur des muscles de son cou. Elle ne dupait personne. Tous savaient bien qu'elle n'était rien sans eux. Elle avait d'ailleurs repéré Xhex qui la cherchait. La demi-sympathe avait été discrète mais Aléna avait été une élève zélée et douée. Après tout, la guerrière avait été sa formatrice la plus acharnée et elle lui avait appris tous ces trucs. Aussi avait-elle enfermé hermétiquement ses émotions afin que Xhex ne puisse pas la repérer. Elle s'était également mêlée à un groupe de jeunes, sachant que leurs émotions et leurs pensées camoufleraient celles qui pourraient lui échapper. Elle avait été si fière d'elle-même à ce moment-là. Mais à l'instant présent, elle aurait tout donné pour être rentrée au Manoir au lieu de s'enfuir. Elle aurait dû aller présenter ses excuses à Vishous, à la fois pour avoir osé toucher à son poste et pour lui avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait. Se laissant glisser contre un mur, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. La jeune fille repéra une enseigne lumineuse sur un bâtiment devant lequel une foule de personnes faisait la queue. La douleur lui obscurcissait la vue, mais elle battit furieusement des paupières pour accommoder sa vision. « Le Masque de Fer » réussit elle à déchiffrer. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Elle fronça les sourcils. Bizarrement, la maison ne lui évoquait pas le Manoir, mais un lieu d'une blancheur aveuglante. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**22h30**

Lassiter arpentait les rues en compagnie de Phury et Rhage. Tous 3 ruminaient de sombres pensées, mais celles de l'ange dépassaient de loin la violence de celles des deux vampires. Les émotions de l'ange menaçaient de le submerger et il parvenait à grand peine de s'empêcher de briller comme une super nova pour relâcher la pression. Il s'arrêta brusquement, envahi par une sensation de danger qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il entendit vaguement Rhage et Phury lui parler mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, concentré sur ce qu'il percevait. L'impression qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faillir encore une fois à une mission de protection. Magdalena. Ce prénom provoquait encore en lui autant de remord et de culpabilité que presqu'un siècle auparavant. Presqu'un siècle déjà. Un siècle qu'avait failli et laissé exploser sa colère, emportant avec lui plus de 30 millions de personnes. Sans le vouloir, il était à l'origine d'une des plus grandes pandémies du monde moderne. Sans le savoir, il avait lâché un virus mortel sur ceux qu'il était censé protéger et garder. A l'époque, il avait exulté, heureux que ceux qui avaient osé porter la main sur sa protégée périssent et au diable les conséquences. La grippe espagnole. C'est ainsi que les humains l'avait appelé. Il se jura que l'histoire ne se répéterait pas. Il ne faillirait pas une seconde fois.


	14. Chapter 6 part 1

**CHAPITRE 6**

**23h30**

La douleur la réveilla. Aléna poussa un gémissement. Une main passa sur son visage. Elle retint un hurlement. Cette main n'était pas la sienne.

- Chut, du calme, murmura une voix masculine quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans son océan de douleur, la jeune fille se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de l'inconnu. Des cuisses vêtues de cuir. Comme les Frères, pensa-t-elle. Etait-ce l'un d'eux ? Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et gémit quand la lumière d'un lampadaire agressa violemment ses globes oculaires. Elle referma précipitamment ses paupières.

- Chut, calme toi, répéta la voix.

- Il faut qu'on bouge, gronda une autre voix.

Aléna fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, elle était sûre de ne pas la connaitre. Une vague brulante de douleur lui traversa les chevilles, le ventre, les bras, les épaules et le dos. Une main bâillonna sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse hurler.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- J'en sais rien, marmonna la première voix. Eh gamine, reste avec nous.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Aléna pu respirer à nouveau, la douleur s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi… Tous les… Vampires… Se croient-ils… Obligés… de m'appeler gamine ? Haleta-t-elle.


	15. Chapter 6 part 2

Une large main l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses pieds ne touchaient et plus terre et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Aléna se débattit mais une brise dans des feuilles aurait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle. Elle avait tellement mal. Ses veines charriaient de l'acide, ses os se liquéfiaient. Le pire était la brûlure qui repartait à l'assaut de ses membres. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir voir celui qui allait vraisemblablement la tuer et ce ne serait même pas un de ceux dont elle se cachait. Un vampire furieux et à la lèvre bizarrement tordue la fixait les yeux emplis de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine comme toi sait des vampires ? Lui gronda-t-il au visage.

- Si tu la relâches, ta mort sera rapide et sans douleur, promit une voix furieuse à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Malgré les taches noires qui envahissaient sa vision et ses poumons qui cherchaient désespérément de l'oxygène, Aléna tourna les yeux et reconnu Torh, flanqué de Qhuinn et Blay. La jeune fille faillit s'évanouir de soulagement. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle allait vraiment s'évanouir, mais par manque d'air.

**23h45**

Xcor relâcha sa prise sur l'humaine qui s'effondra à ses pieds, la respiration sifflante. Il ne lui prêta plus attention. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Throe se positionner à ses côtés. Le chef de la Bande de Bâtards ne fixait pas son attention sur Torhment, mais sur le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés. Tirant sa scythe, il la pointa sur lui.

- On a un vieux compte à régler, toi et moi, grogna t'il.

- Quand tu veux, mon pote, répondit le Frère avec un salut ironique de sa dague.

Ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand une forte odeur de talc et de souffre leur parvint. Les deux bâtards se retournèrent et constatèrent que cinq lessers se tenaient de leurs côtés de la ruelle. Les guerriers faisaient la même constatation de leurs côtés. Sur les 10 lessers, quatre avaient un aspect pour le moins étrange. Massifs, tout en muscles, ils étaient complètement blancs.


	16. Chapter 6 part 3

**23h50**

Un 11ème larron vint se joindre à la fête. Blay frémit devant son aspect. Plus grand que Torh, le nouvel arrivant avait la peau verte, zébrée d'orange et les yeux rouges. Ce n'était ni un humain, ni un vampire. C'était l'un d'entre « eux ».

- Enfin, je te trouve, ronronna la chose. Nous allons pouvoir terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

Aléna poussa un gémissement pathétique.

**23h55**

On se battait autour d'elle, la jeune fille le savait, le sentait et l'entendait. Elle savait aussi que les autres Guerriers de la Confrérie avaient rejoint la bataille. Elle tenta de se lever, pour retomber aussitôt. La douleur était telle qu'elle était sûre qu'elle allait bientôt exploser en une myriade de fragments sanglants. Parfait, ça lui éviterait de retomber entre les pattes de l'un d' « eux ». Aléna respirait par à-coups, ses poumons ne lui permettant pas de faire mieux. Soudain, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, une main l'attrapa par le cou pour la soulever. Sauf que cette fois, la main était griffue. Elle agrippa cette main pour tenter de se dégager, en vain.

- Enfin, ronronna-t-on à son oreille. Je peux sentir ta peur.

Une langue râpeuse lui lécha la joue. Elle se mit à pleurer, sur elle qui allait mourir, sur la Confrérie qui ne pourrait pas la sauver et qui allait mourir en tentant quand même de le faire.

- Je peux gouter ta peur et elle a si bon gout, continua la voix. Ne pleure pas, petite fille, ta souffrance se termine enfin.

Elle serra très fort les paupières et se sentit s'envoler.

**23h59**

Le bruit écœurant d'un corps qui s'écrasait, d'os qui se brisaient et de chairs qui se déchiraient, stoppa net les combattants. Toute la Confrérie fixa incrédule, le corps sanglant de celle qu'ils devaient protéger. Blay se précipitait vers Aléna, mais un lesser l'intercepta pendant que la chose poussait un hurlement de triomphe.


	17. Chapter 6 part 4

**MINUIT**

Enfin ! Enfin, il avait accompli sa vengeance. Enfin, il avait tué son ennemi. Son triomphe était complet, son heure était venue. Il tourna le dos au corps sans vie de son ennemie et se préparait à combattre les vampires, quand un coup extraordinairement puissant le propulsa de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Il atterrit durement contre un mur, effritant le béton et ébranlant le bâtiment. Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas. Il n'avait aucun ennemi dans son dos. A part…

Relevant brusquement la tête, il hurla :

- Noooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Une forme lumineuse se tenait face à lui. Une forme faite de flammes qui se condensèrent peu à peu pour prendre une forme féminine vêtue de cuir. De la pointe de ses bottes à son débardeur, elle était vêtue entièrement en noir. Et ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine antique.

- Toi !

- Salut chéri, je suis rentrée, fit la femme d'une voix douce, le regard chargé de promesses, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis se jeta sur lui.


	18. Chapter 7 part 1

**CHAPITRE 7**

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, la jeune femme s'élança de tout son poids sur la chose et le projeta au sol. Elle atterrit accroupi sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément son odeur. Plus aucun des combattants ne bougeait, pas même les lessers, fascinés et un peu ahuris.

- J'hallucine, murmura Rhage.

- On dirait un Loup… commença Blay

- Garou, termina Qhuinn.

La jeune femme se releva et posant sa botte sur la gorge de la chose, elle appuya de tout son poids.

« ce qui ne doit pas faire grand-chose, pensa Zsadist, elle doit faire 50kg tout mouillé »

Et pourtant, quand la chose se débattit, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu…Sais…Qui…Je…Suis, haleta t'il.

- Non, rétorqua t'elle, implacable. Tu n'es pas lui. Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-elle.

La réponse devait tarder à venir puisque la jeune femme sortit une lame. Aucun des vampires ne vit d'où elle la sortait, mais elle tenait bien une épée longue comme son bras. Epée qu'elle pointa sur l'œil de la chose.

- Je commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères perdre en premier ?

La chose ne répondit pas.

- C'est donc à moi de choisir, fit-elle avec une joie malsaine. Par quoi je commence ? Les yeux ou les couilles ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants comme pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. Se penchant sur lui, elle annonça d'une voix qui claqua dans la ruelle.

- Les yeux en premier, peut-être que quand tu seras aveugle, tu retrouveras la mémoire. Sinon, j'attaque tes couilles.

Lentement, tellement lentement, que tous virent la lame s'enfoncer millimètre par millimètre, elle appuya la pointe de son épée dans l'œil gauche de son prisonnier.

- Tu savais que quand on crève un œil, il sort de son orbite ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton clinique. Si tu étais debout, ton œil tomberait sur ta joue. Il suffirait de trancher le nerf optique pour qu'il tombe.

Elle n'aurait pas donné le bulletin météo d'une autre manière. Elle l'observa comme un scientifique observe un insecte.


	19. Chapter 7 part 2

- Alors, tu réponds à la question ou je t'apprends des trucs sur tes couilles ? Insista-t-elle.

La chose poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

- Je suis Tramjon 'hab…

- Je me fous de ton nom et je perds patience. Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois et tu as intérêt à répondre. Qui es-tu ?

Les vampires la regardaient, bouche bée. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas Aléna. Elle n'était tout simplement plus celle qu'ils avaient connue. Elle avait l'air plus grande, plus vieille, plus mûre et surtout plus dure, pour ne pas dire cruelle.

- Je suis son fils, cracha la chose.

- Hum, hum

Aléna enleva son pied du cou de son prisonnier, l'épée disparut. Il se releva et effectivement son œil pendait sur sa joue.

- Allez dégage et emmène tes albinos avec toi.

La chose la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Heu Aléna, je ne pense pas… Commença Lassiter.

- C'est bien, continu, coupa Aléna. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu fasses du mal à ton unique neurone, n'est-ce pas ?

Vishous eut un sourire moqueur. La jeune femme lui jeta un tel regard qu'il le ravala vite fait.

- Ton père m'a fait courir pendant 500 ans. Toi, je t'ai attrapé en trois secondes. Je te donne une chance. Voyons si tu peux faire mieux que lui.

Le chose ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut ainsi que les étranges lessers. Aléna s'étira, fit rouler sa nuque et ses épaules. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'il ne restait que des vampires, dont Xcor et Throe. Elle fixa le chef des Bâtards et fronça les sourcils comme si ce qu'elle voyait lui déplaisait.

- Dégagez, les bâtards avant que je ne décide que finalement, vous ne servez à rien, lança t'elle, mordante.

- Et qui crois-tu être pour nous donner des ordres ? Aboya Xcor.

Torhment avança avec l'intention évidente d'engager le combat et Qhuinn le suivit.

- Stop ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les 2 vampires s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent interrogateurs, se demandant même pourquoi ils lui obéissaient. Ce n'était qu'une gamine et une humaine de surcroit, même si à bien y réfléchir, elle n'en avait plus l'odeur.

- Je suppose que tu connais Torh ? demanda-t-elle au renégat. Et je te présente Qhuinn, tu connais déjà ses poings. Torh a obtenu ta tête par décret royal et Qhuinn a au moins deux bonnes raisons de vouloir ta peau. Je vais donc répondre à ta question. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui t'empêche de crever comme une merde, c'est moi. Voilà qui je suis. Alors, sois un gentil petit vampire, dis merci et va-t'en.

Xcor cracha sur le sol de la ruelle jonchée de détritus La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé.

- Bah, je peux me passer des remerciements pour le moment. Allez maintenant, va !

Elle eut un curieux geste de la main et Xcor et Throe se dématérialisèrent. Aléna eut un soupir étrangement las.

- On se retrouve au manoir, les mecs, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Non, tu rentres au manoir avec Butch et V, ordonna Torhment.

Les yeux d'Aléna lancèrent des éclairs.

- Oh mais bien sûr, c'est demandé si gentiment, fit elle remarquer avec sarcasme. Après tout, qui suis-je pour désobéir au grand Manitou de la Confrérie, hein ?

- Ben justement, on aimerait bien le savoir, intervint Rhage. Et c'était quoi ce truc ?

- Ah Hollywood, je répondrais à toutes les questions quand nous serons dans le bureau de Wrath. L'histoire n'est pas si passionnante que je veuille la raconter plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit air exaspérant. Quand à cette chose, c'est un démon. Je pensais que Larkham vous avait prévenu.

Puis se tournant vers Lassiter, elle ajouta :

- Toi, tu aurais dû le savoir. Enfin, je suppose que c'était trop te demander que de t'intéresser à autre chose que toi-même, conclut-elle avec une amertume surprenante. Bon on y va ?


	20. Chapter 7 part 3

Le trajet se déroulait dans un silence pesant. Butch jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer la jeune femme. Ils avaient été plutôt proche avant. Il se demandait si ce serait toujours le cas. Vishous fumait roulée sur roulée et Lassiter l'ignorait. Quand à Aléna, elle regardait le paysage défiler, un sourire serein accroché aux lèvres. Quand Butch rentra le véhicule dans le garage plutôt q de le laisser devant le manoir, elle se redressa curieuse. Tous les Guerriers étaient présents. Il ne manquait que Wrath qui devait les attendre dans son bureau. Elle descendit calmement de l'Escalade, fit trois pas et se figea.


	21. Chapter 7 part 4

- Tiens, elle est à qui, la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

- La nouvelle quoi ? S'enquit V.

- La petite bombe qui est là, devant ton nez et qui n'était pas là avant ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ah, la voiture, sourit Rhage.

Aléna le fixa d'un air outré.

- Tu oses traiter ce petit bijou de voiture ? Toi ? Une Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder ! Et tu oses la traiter de voiture ?!

Rhage leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Alors, elle est à qui ? Insista-t-elle après un dernier regard noir en direction d'Hollywood.

Un bruit la fit se retourner. Elle attrapa des clés juste avant de les prendre dans la tronche Elle regarda Qhuinn qui venait de les lui jeter, puis le porte-clés en cuir sur lequel était gravé son prénom. Elle promena un regard ahuri autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas.

- Bon anniversaire, lui souhaita Blay.

- Vous m'avez acheté une Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder pour mon anniversaire ? s'écria-t-elle. Pour mes 16 ans ?

- Ouais, répondit Vishous en allumant une énième roulée.

- Vous m'avez acheté une Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder…, répéta-t-elle sous le choc.

- Remet toi, lui conseilla Zsadist, amusé.

- … Rose ! cria-t-elle. Mais comment peut-on faire ça à ce petit bijou ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait le garage du reste du Manoir en secouant la tête et en marmonnant des imprécations. Elle s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte et se retourna pour tous les regarder dans les yeux, chacun leur tour.

- Merci, fit elle la voix vibrante d'émotions. Mais Bordel, explosa-t-elle ensuite. On n'achète pas un bijou pareil à une gamine de 16 ans ! Bande d'inconscients, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant en tapant des pieds.


	22. Chapter 8 part 1

**CHAPITRE 8**

Aléna rentra dans le hall du Manoir et fut aussitôt assailli par deux femelles.

- Aléna ! s'écria Bella.

- Oh mon dieu, est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Beth.

Seule Mary resta en retrait. Comme à son habitude, elle observait. Elle remarqua immédiatement les vêtements différents, la nouvelle maturité et l'ombre du regard de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Aléna ne répondait pas aux accolades qu'elle recevait des deux Shellanes. Elle se contentait de les subir. Mary fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais du diable si elle comprenait ce que c'était. Quand Beth voulut entrainer la jeune femme dans la salle à manger pour que Fritz puisse lui servir un repas, Mary comprit ce qui clochait en entendant Aléna répondre. Ce n'était pas tant la réponse que le ton et la manière de répondre qui firent comprendre à la petite humaine. En entendant cette voix, Mary se remémora son Hellren tentant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant ce Larkham avait emmené la jeune fille au Manoir.

« Une impression d'outre-tombe. Comme si le mec avait vécu mille vies et se souvenait de chacune d'elles dans les moindres détails. Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. »

C'était exactement ça. Une sensation de douleurs qui ne guérissaient pas, de trahisons qui ne s'effaçaient pas. Instinctivement, Mary recula d'un pas quand elle comprit que la Aléna qu'ils connaissaient tous, n'était plus. L'incroyable regard saphir se braqua sur elle. Aléna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose qu'elle était seule à entendre.

- Ah, fit la jeune femme. Tu as toujours été prompte à comprendre les choses. Fais attention Mary, ce n'est pas toujours un bien. Cela pourrait te valoir des ennuis.

Et sur cette remarque sibylline, elle monta l'escalier.


	23. Chapter 8 part 2

Aléna avait un drôle de sourire en arrivant devant le bureau du roi. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait dit que c'était un sourire rusé. Tout se mettait en place, c'était parfait. Elle se recomposa un visage neutre quand les guerriers la rejoignirent. Rhage vint se camper devant elle, les traits déformés par la fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mary ? Gronda-t-il.

Aléna haussa un sourcil.

- Rien, ne répondit elle sans mentir.

Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait absolument rien fait à l'humaine. Pas encore. Sans attendre d'autres remarques ou accusations, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau royal, effleurant Hollywood au passage.


	24. Chapter 8 part 3

Sans attendre d'autres remarques ou accusations, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau royal, effleurant Hollywood au passage.

« Et d'un. » pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Les choses se révélaient plus faciles que prévu.

Comme à son habitude, le Roi siégeait sur son trône derrière son imposant bureau. Aléna se posta devant son bureau, face au vampire et ne tint pas compte des autres vampires qui entraient et lui coupaient toute retraite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de passer par la porte pour sortir. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Elle regarda le roi et attendit.

- Vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda Wrath.

- Ouais, marmonna V, elle est devant ton bureau.

La jeune femme regarda la suspicion s'inscrire sur le visage du vampire.

- Elle ne sent pas comme Aléna.

Elle décida d'intervenir dans la conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça dure pendant des heures et si elle les laissait faire, ils en auraient pour bien après le lever du soleil. Il fallait qu'à ce moment-là, tout soit lancé et elle loin du Manoir.

- Et pourtant, Ta Majesté des Crocs, c'est bien moi, ironisa-t-elle.

Une bordée de jurons répondit à sa petite provocation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon on va faire rapide, si vous voulez bien, dit-elle. J'ai plein de trucs qui m'attendent. Donc, je vous explique les règles du jeu, vous posez une question et j'y réponds. Simple non ?

Wrath frappa du poing sur son bureau.

- Ça suffit !

- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? Ouh que je suis déçue, fit elle d'un ton dur.

Vishous s'avança vers elle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui prendre le bras, elle lui attrapa l'épaule et l'envoya valser contre la porte. Les autres s'avancèrent avec des intentions clairement belliqueuses. Lassiter surgit de nulle part.

-Stop, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous entendre.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Et toi, arrête de les asticoter.

- Lassiter, devenant la voix de la raison ? S'étonna-t-elle. Y a des poules dans le coin, qu'on puisse vérifier si elles ont des dents ?


	25. Chapter 8 part 4

Vishous ne put se retenir, il explosa de rire. Ce qui lui valut un grognement féroce de Wrath. Aléna eut un sourire amusé.

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête, promit elle. Je laisse Torh te raconter ce qui s'est passé, je réponds aux questions et je ferme ma gueule le reste du temps.

Elle posa ses fesses sur le bureau royal, écouta Torh donner sa version des faits, apporta quelques précisions. Mais globalement, elle tint sa promesse de fermer sa gueule. Cela prit environ un quart d'heure au directeur de la Confrérie pour tout relater. Quand il eut terminé, le silence s'installa. Aléna attendit. Et attendit. Attendit encore. Se regarda les ongles. Se gratta le crâne. Soupira puis finalement, demanda :

- Pas de questions ?

- Descends ton cul de mon bureau.

- Et il t'a fallu vingt minutes pour me le dire ? S'étonna-t-elle. Putain, les mecs, vous aimez prendre votre temps, soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser du meuble.

Plusieurs sourires grivois lui répondirent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Putain, non mais sérieux ?

- Bon, on peut se mettre au boulot ? questionna Xhex qui commençait à en avoir marre.

- Je ne demande que ça.

Et la valse des questions commença.

- Qui es-tu ? S'enquit Wrath.

- Ca n'a pas changé, je suis toujours humaine, je suis toujours Aléna. Je suis juste redevenue la protectrice.

- Tu n'es pas humaine, fit remarquer Butch.

- En gros si. On va dire que je suis boostée.

Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

- Comment ça ? Qhuinn et Phurie.

- Boostée ? Blay et Butch.

- En gros ? Zsadist et Rhage.

- Explique-toi ! Wrath et Torh

- Réponds ! Vishous et Xhex.

Même John y allait de sa question. Aléna choisit de répondre à V et Xhex pour faire cesser la volée de questions.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je le fasse avec cette… cette cacophonie ? Un à la fois bordel !

- Tu ne jurais pas autant hier, fit remarquer Phury.

- J'avais aucune raison de le faire, hier. Pour répondre et expliquer, j'ai une base humaine à laquelle on à rajouter… des options.

- Des options ? S'étonna Rhage. Comme une voiture.

- Bon, très bien, s'énerva Aléna. D'abord, je ne suis pas une voiture, Ok ? J'ai des pouvoirs, comme les putains de super héros dans les comics. Voilà, contents ?

- Quel genre de pouvoirs ? Signa John.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Wrath.

- Si un civil venait te demander de lui causer de la Confrérie, tu déballerais tout ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Eh ben, t'as ta réponse. Question suivante ! dit-elle très vite pour couper court.

- Lassiter dit que tu es plus vieille que Wrath, rapporta Butch. Quel âge as-tu ?

Aléna jeta un regard aigu à l'ange.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Torh.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.


	26. Chapter 8 part 5

- Bon, très bien. Dans la ruelle, tu as dit que le zébrée vert et orange était un démon, lui rappela Z. tu peux nous donner des détails ?

Aléna éclata de rire.

- Désolée, c'est juste le zèbre, c'est super bien trouvé, le félicita-t-elle.

Elle reprit son souffle. Et tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre. Que pouvait-elle leur révéler ?

- Alors, les démons. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes que ceux de la bible ? S'enquit Butch.

Elle grimaça. Si la première question était difficile, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour les autres ?

- Oui et non. Ils viennent bien d'une dimension à part mais je ne m'occupe que des démons corporels.

- Comment ça, corporels ? S'enquit l'ex-humain.

- Il y a deux sortes de démons. Les corporels et les non-corporels. Les corporels, ce sont avec un corps. Ils viennent en personne et tente de « régner », expliqua t'elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Et il y a les non corporels. Ce sont des esprits qui prennent possession des humains. Je crois que c'est d'eux dont parle la bible.

- Tu crois ? répéta Qhuinn.

- Je ne les connais pas bien, je n'ai pas souvent affaire à eux. Pour plus de précision, voyez Lassiter.

- Plus tard, dit le Roi. Tu dis qu'ils viennent d'une autre dimension, l'enfer ?

- Non, l'enfer, c'est encore autre chose.

- Détails, grogna V.

- Heu, je crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous expliquer ça, hésita-t-elle.

- Aléna, grogna à son tour Wrath, l'avertissement bien audible dans sa voix.

- Ecoutez, il y a des règles et je suis déjà en train de les contourner pour ne pas dire les franchir allègrement. Donc, non, je ne parlerais pas de la dimension des démons.

- Et de la nôtre ? S'enquit Blay.

Aléna ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans dire un mot et finit par regarder Lassiter. L'ange haussa les épaules.

- Un peu plus, un peu moins.

- Ah ben je te remercie pour ton merveilleux conseil si précieux, ça m'aide beaucoup, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le plafond en soupirant, se frotta les yeux et finalement regarda ses pieds.

- Très bien, hem… il y a…

Elle s'interrompit et se frotta encore le visage.

- Dieu que c'est difficile. Comment vous expliquer ?

Elle s'interrompit encore, cherchant les mots les plus justes pour expliquer l'inexplicable. Son regard tomba sur les livres.

- Il y a des personnes qui ont… On va dire une sensibilité accrue par rapport aux autres.

- Quel est le rapport ? S'enquit Rhage.

- S'il te plait, ne m'interrompt pas, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Ces personnes, continua-t-elle, sont souvent écrivains, scénaristes, peintres. Elles restituent leurs sensations sous formes de livres, d'histoires, de séries, de films, de peintures, de sculpture. Vous appelez ça de l'imagination, moi j'appelle ça une fenêtre.

Elle se tue, regarda encore Lassiter qui hocha la tête.

- Une fenêtre ? Une fenêtre sur quoi ? interrogea Payne.

- Sur d'autres réalités, lâcha Aléna.


	27. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le bureau explosa encore en un brouhaha de questions. Elle se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû fermer sa gueule. Wrath tapa encore une fois du poing sur son bureau.

- Vos gueules !

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Explique-toi ! ordonna-t-il ensuite à la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit elle tranquillement.

- Non ? S'étonna le roi.

- C'est ça, c'est ce que je viens de dire. C'est quelle lettre du mot "non" que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? Le « o » ? Un des deux « n » ? Je n'en dirais pas plus, point final ! J'en ai déjà trop dit alors ne compte pas sur moi !

Les vampires savaient reconnaitre une fin de non-recevoir quand ils en prenaient une en pleine tronche aussi n'insistèrent ils pas.

- D'où venait la lame que tu as utilisée sur le zèbre ?

Aléna regarda Vishous et eut un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai pas mal de tatouages.

- Difficile de les rater, rigola Rhage.

En effet, elle en avait beaucoup et pas des petits papillons ou des fées. No,n pas de mignons personnages pour la protectrice. Elle avait une épée sur le bras droit, le pommeau se situant juste sous l'oreille et la lame se terminant à la jointure de ses doigts. Sur l'avant-bras gauche, elle avait une dague presqu'aussi belle que celles de la Confrérie. Et également un assortiment d'étoiles de ninja à 8 branches sur l'épaule gauche.

- Ce sont toutes des lames remarqua Vishous.

- Pour ce qui est visible, oui. J'en ai d'autres. Une longueur de chaine enroulée sur la cheville et le mollet gauche, deux Glock 17 dans le creux des reins, une épée courte dans le dos et une lame un peu spéciale sur le mollet droit, compléta-t-elle.

- Quel rapport avec l'épée ? S'impatienta Rhage qui sortait une sucette de sa poche.

- Je suis capable de matérialiser mes tatouages.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, interloqués.

- Je vais vous montrer, ce sera plus simple, soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme posa la jambe sur le bureau du Roi, releva la jambe de son pantalon en cuir, révélant le dessin d'une lame barbare et bizarre. C'était une arme blanche courbe avec une espèce de grappin au bout. Elle entendit Torh décrire le dessin à Wrath. Aléna posa calmement la main sur la poignée de l'arme et la sortit de sa jambe, laissant le membre propre et vierge comme le jour de sa naissance.

- Nom de dieu…

- Bordel…

- Douce Vierge de l'Estompe...

- Ben merde alors…

La protectrice sourit en caressant la lame. Elle avait conscience de se la pêter. Mais merde, si elle ne pouvait pas le faire, personne ne le pouvait.

- Plutôt cool, non ? Commenta-t-elle.

- A quoi sert le grappin au bout ? demanda Blay.

- Ca ne doit pas faire grand-chose comme dégâts, supputa Qhuinn.

- Cette petite merveille ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts en entrant, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a été conçue. C'est en ressortant qu'elle montre vraiment ces capacités. Le grappin sert à sortir tout ce qui devrait rester à l'intérieur.

- Yeurk, commenta Phury.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Et tu te sers de ça pour combattre ? demanda Butch, un peu pâle.

- Des autres oui. Mais celle-là est faite pour torturer.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Signa John.

- Que j'ai les tatouages ?

- Et que tu combats, ajouta Xhex.

La jeune femme reposa sa lame barbare sur sa jambe ou elle reprit sa forme de tatouage, remit son pantalon en place et posa sa jambe au sol.

- Voyons, heu… Ça doit bien faire 6 ou 700 ans que j'ai les lames. Pour les Glock, ça devait être en 1982 ou 83. Pour ce qui est de combattre, je ne sais pas. Et celui ou celle, je ne suis pas sexiste, qui répète ça sous forme de questions, je lui fais bouffer ses dents. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le faisais déjà avant votre naissance.

- Donc au moins 350 ans, réfléchit Torh. Mais tu as dit que tu avais les tatouages depuis au moins le double de temps.

Aléna ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraitre à quel point elle était mal à l'aise.

- Je ne parlais pas de votre naissance en tant qu'individu, mais de votre naissance en tant que Race, révéla-t-elle.

- Aléna, intervint V. en se penchant vers elle. Notre Race a plus de 20 000 ans.

- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Après ça, la conversation n'eut plus rien de constructif. Elle prit rapidement congé, serrant la main de Wrath –et de deux- et effleurant Payne en passant devant elle pour atteindre la porte – et de trois. Elle referma calmement le panneau et consulta sa montre. 4h37. Pfiou, dans les temps. Ils allaient tous se retrouver pour le Dernier Repas, transmettant ses cadeaux aux personnes concernées, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait reçu en main propre.

« Mission accomplie », pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Devait-elle inclure Butch ? Elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours le faire plus tard si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Aléna mit les mains dans ses poches et en sortit les clés de la Gallardo. Elle eut un sourire rusé. Il était temps de sortir ce petit bijou de son garage. Mais d'abord, elle allait en changer la couleur. Hors de question de laisser cette merveille en rose Barbie!

Les Vampires regardèrent la porte se refermer sur cette jeune femme qui s'en allait tranquillement après avoir lâché ses petites bombes. Les démons étaient réels, d'autres réalités existaient et elle avait plus de 20 000 ans. C'était dur à avaler.

- Xhex, as-tu senti si elle mentait ? Questionna Wrath.

- Je n'ai absolument rien senti, dit-elle avec un juron. Aucune émotion.

- V, ces pensées ?

- Rien, pire qu'un putain de coffre-fort.

- Donc on ne peut pas rien savoir de plus, soupira t'il.

Lassiter intervint.

- Aléna peut sembler…

Il chercha ses mots.

- Froide ? proposa Butch.

- Cruelle ? V

- Hermétique ? Xhex.

L'ange eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tous ça à la fois et bien plus encore. Mais je vous certifie qu'elle est digne de confiance. Les légendes disent beaucoup de choses sur elle, mais pas vraiment qui elle est.

- Les légendes ? répéta Vishous, soudain intéressé.

- Il y a toujours eu des légendes sur les protecteurs en général et sur Aléna en particulier. Je suis sûr que si vous interrogiez les Élues, elles vous en trouveraient des dizaines dans vos chroniques.

- Tu en connais ? Signa John.

Lassiter hocha la tête.

- L'une dit qu'elle est la première de tous les protecteurs et que sans elle, les autres protecteurs n'existeraient pas. Une légende dit qu'elle serait née du sang d'Eurydice et des larmes d'Orphée. Mais ça ne colle pas avec ce qu'elle nous a dit. Une autre que les dieux l'auraient créé. Une autre encore dit qu'elle aurait été douce, bonne, compatissante mais qu'il s'est passé un truc et qu'elle a changé.

L'ange se tut. C'était la première fois que les vampires l'entendaient parler aussi longtemps et aussi sérieusement. Aucun d'eux n'aurait cru ça possible. Torh s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange. Depuis qu'ils avaient tout fait pour que Wellsie, les deux étaient proches.

- Et toi ? demanda le vampire. Que sais tu vraiment ?

L'ange soupira. Il se sentait fébrile, différent depuis qu'Aléna était sortie du bureau s'en en comprendre la raison.

- Je sais qu'elle a du pouvoir, vraiment beaucoup de pouvoirs. Je l'ai vu se battre une fois. Elle était impressionnante. A tel point que vous ressemblez à des novices à côtés d'elle. Mon boss la respecte et l'écoute. Votre Vierge Scribe ne l'aime pas, mais si Aléna dit un truc, elle l'écoute.

- Et sur les démons, tu peux nous dire quoi ? S'enquit Butch.

Pour un catholique comme lui, la question était fondamentale.

- Rien.

- Oh allez, Lassiter, s'insurgea Rhage.

- Non, même si je le pouvais, et ce n'est pas le cas, je ne dirais rien.

- Bon, intervint Wrath avant qu'un autre Frère puisse parler. Et les démons blancs qui étaient avec les lessers, tu peux nous dire quoi sur eux ?

Lassiter grimaça.

- Je sais avec certitude et de source sûre, que les démons corporels n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde. Mais on dirait bien que certains aient été changé en lessers et vu leurs couleurs , ça doit faire un bon moment.


	28. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Tous les habitants du Manoir se retrouvèrent pour le Dernier Repas. Manny surveillait d'un œil alerte sa compagne. Bien qu'elle se soit remise de sa perte d'énergie suite au sauvetage du jeune de Qhuinn et Layla, la fille de sang de la Vierge Scribe l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas récupérer ses capacité, avait de soudaines apathies, plongeait brusquement et sans raisons dans des crises de mélancolies. Ce matin semblait être un jour sans, Payne jouait avec sa nourriture et était très pâle. Il bondit de sa chaise et la rattrapa à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Payne !

Son cri se mêla à celui de Vishous, le jumeau de la femelle. Elle gisait dans les bras de son compagnon humain, inerte.

- Merde ! Jura le doc.

Il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de la femelle et vérifia les pulsations en chronométrant sur sa montre.

- Le cœur bat fort et clair, annonça-t-il, perplexe.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui poser de questions. D'un seul coup, le corps de Payne se mit à briller comme une super nova. L'explosion de lumière dura quelques secondes. Quand elle cessa, la femelle avait les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire en tranche de courge.

- Bambina ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Manny.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, annonça-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Elle voulut se redresser, mais son jumeau l'en empêcha.

- Non, reste allongée.

- Mon frère, je te l'affirme, je me sens parfaitement bien. Je n'ai nul besoin de rester allongée sur le sol.

Elle avait parlé avec calme mais fermeté. Elle fit comme elle l'avait dit, elle se mit debout et s'appuya sur son compagnon. Non pas qu'elle en ai besoin, mais parce qu'elle aimait le sentir contre elle.

- Je me sens…

Elle chercha ses mots.

- Oui ? La pressa V. Dis-nous ! Tu as mal quelque part ? On va aller à la clinique, tout va bien se passer, tu verras, lui promit le vampire affolé.

- Nallum, intervint Butch. Laisse la respirer un peu.

- Vishous, je te le répète, je vais bien. J'ai l'impression… C'est comme si j'avais passé une semaine au sanctuaire de Mère.

Manny la regardait avec suspicion. Ayant un énorme doute, il empoigna un couteau sur la table et s'ouvrit profondément le bras.

- Manny ! cria Payne en se jetant sur lui.

- Bambina, rend moi service et soigne moi, s'il te plait.

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis plus en mesure de le faire, protesta Payne.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Dubitative, elle fit néanmoins ce que le médecin lui demandait. Alors que tous étaient persuadés qu'elle ne le pouvait plus, elle s'illumina et soigna l'humain qui partageait sa vie.

- C'est revenu, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Personne ne put dire quoique ce soit. Deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. Beth s'écroula en convulsant et Mary se mit à hurler.

- Mary! Hurla Rhage.

- Beth! Rugit Wrath.

- Elles ne sont pas en appel, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Torh.

Il priait presque pour que ce fut le cas. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible pour Mary. Et aucune vague d'énergie n'émanait de la Reine. Manny les ausculta rapidement.

- Ça dépasse mes compétences, annonça t'il. Il faut aller chez Havers.

- Le soleil se lève dans 20 minutes, putain ! Gronda Rhage.

- Je peux les emmener, proposa Lassiter. Toutes les deux, ensemble. Et vous nous rejoignez en vous dématérialisant. Butch, Manny, je vous embarque aussi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En 30 secondes, ils étaient tous à la clinique. Les deux femmes furent prises en charge immédiatement. Manny resta avec Mary puisqu'Havers n'était pas familier avec les humains, que ce soit médicalement ou autre. En fait, il les exécrait. Mais, afin de ne pas avoir de problème avec messire Rhage, il fit taire sa répugnance. Les Guerriers regardèrent les deux femelles si précieuses à leurs cœurs disparaitre dans les couloirs de la clinique. Lassiter serrait les poings. Il avait senti quelque chose quand il avait touché Beth et Mary. Il espérait se tromper. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en prendre à elles. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas, Aléna allait avoir de nouveaux ennemis. Et ceux-là auraient des crocs. Butch observait l'ange. Il remarqua la posture rigide du mâle.

- Crache le morceau, l'emplumé, lança t'il.

Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers Lassiter, le regard dur. Il roula des yeux.

- Que j'aime qu'on me regarde comme s'il m'avait poussé une deuxième tête, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il soupira en voyant les vampires dénudés leurs crocs.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de vous mettre le chignon à l'envers. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je pense qu'Aléna est responsable de ça.

Wrath et Rhage se mirent à gronder.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Torh.

- Il me semble avoir senti son énergie sur la Reine et Mary.

Les autres vampires joignirent leurs grondements à ceux du roi et d'Hollywood.

- Est-ce également elle qui m'a permis de retrouver ma lumière ? S'enquit Payne.

- Je suppose, ouais.

- Tu as un moyen d'être sur ? demanda Manny.

- Peut-être, répondit l'ange. Donne-moi ta main, Payne.

La vampire la lui tendit sans hésiter. Lassiter la prit, ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes.

- L'énergie est là, confirma t'il. Elle s'estompe mais elle est bien présente.

- Donc elle a permis à ma sœur de retrouver son pouvoir, fit V. et puis quoi ? Elle essaye de tuer Beth et Mary ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? S'énerva Wrath. Beth et Mary sont peut-être en train de mourir et on ne sait rien !

Une infirmière arriva en courant.

- Monseigneur ! Monseigneur !

- Quoi ? cria-t-il.

- Il faut que vous veniez donner votre veine à la Reine ! Vite !

Le roi s'élança sur les pas de l'infirmière, Torh lui servant de guide.

Et l'attente commança.


	29. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

La Vierge Scribe observait avec hostilité la jeune femme devant elle. Et aussi avec dégout. Car cette jeune femme était arrivée dans son sanctuaire sans y avoir été invitée et sans en demander la permission. Et en plus, elle avait amené un sac en papier contenant de la nourriture. Si on pouvait appeler « ça » de la nourriture. Elle la regarda mordre avec appétit dans un hamburger, mâchonner une frite et arroser ça d'une longue rasade d'une boisson pétillante d'une étrange couleur marron foncé. La Vierge Scribe eu une moue écœurée.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête, tu sais, déclara la jeune femme. Goûte avant de décréter que quelque chose est mauvais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir que je n'aimerais pas.

La jeune femme attrapa une frite, la lui tendit et ordonna :

- Goûte !

La Vierge Scribe soupira et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle mâcha la bâton de pomme de terre frite et convint que ce n'était pas si mauvais. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait, termina son repas et s'allongea dans l'herbe avec un soupir satisfait.

- Aléna, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la VS.

- Je me détends avant de partir en chasse et de vérifier que ce que j'ai mis en place se déroule parfaitement.

Analisse allait poser plus de questions quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se concentra, cherchant ce que cela pouvait être. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle le découvrit.

- Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, qu'as-tu fait ?

Aléna soupira.

- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui interdit à son propre peuple toute question, je trouve que tu en poses beaucoup toi-même, ironisa la protectrice.

- Aléna ! La pressa la VS.

La jeune femme soupira encore. Elle se redressa en position assise et regardant la Déesse dans les yeux, elle rétorqua :

- J'ai fait ce que tu aurais dû faire toi-même. Ce que tu as été incapable de faire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'influer sur le cours des choses ! S'insurgea Analisse.

- Et à qui d'autre ? s'écria Aléna. Merde, tu crées une Race et ensuite, tu t'en laves les mains. Quand ton peuple vient à toi, tu exiges encore et toujours. Ce n'est pas ainsi que se conduit une mère, bordel !

Analisse recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle savait de quoi était capable la jeune femme quand elle était dans cet état.

- Tu te prétends mère ! Mais seule une mère indigne se comporte avec ses enfants comme tu le fais ! Tu prends beaucoup et donne peu !

La Vierge Scribe eut un hoquet de stupéfaction. Aléna passa une main lasse sur son visage et prit de profondes inspirations pour retrouver son calme.

- Ecoute ma loute, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Mais tu es partie dans la mauvaise direction. Regarde par exemple la Glymera. Ils sont le parfait exemple de ce que je veux dire.

- La Glymera est parfaite ! s'écria Analisse.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ricana Aléna. Ils sont de parfaits crétins, arrogants, imbus d'eux même, bouffis de suffisance et sûrs de leurs supériorité. Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Ils traitent les autres avec mépris, martyrise ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieur à eux. Et si tu as le malheur de dévier d'un seul millimètre de leur conception de la perfection, c'est tout juste s'ils ne dressent pas le gibet.

- Mais…

- Merde, que te faut-il pour te rendre compte de ce qui se passe réellement. Ils complotent contre la lignée que tu as toi-même désignée comme la première famille !

- Quoi ? cria la Vierge Scribe.

- Faut-il que tu te sois éloignée de la réalité pour ne même pas savoir ça, fit tristement la protectrice.

- Qui ?

- Xcor et sa Bande de Bâtards. Un avoué en Lois Anciennes l'a contacté et a attiré l'attention du Guerrier sur un passage précis d'un texte de loi.

- Lequel ?

- Le roi doit produire un héritier de sang pur.

- Merde !

Aléna eut un sourire amusé.

- Je déteins, on dirait.

- Oh la barbe, laisse-moi réfléchir !

Aléna fixa l'horizon pendant de longues minutes.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement changer cette loi ? Demanda finalement la Déesse.

- Trop long, rétorqua Aléna. Il y a un conseil des Princeps dans 2 semaines et il fallait que la question soit réglée avant. Hors, changer la loi aurait pris au moins un mois à Saxton.

Analisse médita la réponse pendant quelques instants.

- Certaines des Elues qui vivent avec le Primale vont bientôt entrer en appel.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Aléna.

- Il risque de ne pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait à sa Reine.

- Rien à foutre ! Le principal, c'est qu'il reste Roi. Et pour ça, crois-moi, je suis capable de bien pire.

La déesse la regarda, perplexe.

- Ne crois pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais pour mes enfants, mais…

- Tu te demandes pourquoi, termina Aléna.

La Vierge Scribe hocha la tête. La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres.

- Ils m'ont aidée, protégée et m'ont appris énormément de choses pendant 6 mois. Je me suis promis de leur rendre ce qu'ils m'avaient donné. Alors, je les aide comme je peux.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais te rendre service, ironisa Analisse.

Aléna éclata de rire.

- Je te le promets.

- Et pour les démons-lessers, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Le visage de la protectrice se durcit.

- Je compte les découper en rondelles.

De la bouche de n'importe qui d'autres, cela aurait pu passer pour de la fanfaronnade. Mais les flammes dans les yeux d'Aléna prouvaient sans l'ombre de d'un doute qu'elle le ferait et sans hésiter. Aléna se releva.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses deux choses pour moi. La première : que tu sois présente au conseil des Princeps.

Analisse eut un sourire rusé.

- Un coup de pied dans la Glyméra ? Pas de problème. Et la deuxième ?

- Tu vas aller voir Havers.

- Non, je n'apparais pas aux civils.

- Et c'est l'un de tes plus grands tords. A part pour la Confrérie, tu n'es qu'un mythe. Il est temps que ça change.

La Vierge Scribe soupira.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune autorité sur tes vampires. Il ne m'écoutera pas.

Analisse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle. J'irai le voir et je lui ordonnerai de faire ce que tu veux qu'il fasse.

- Dis-lui de s'activer et de ne surtout en parler en personne. Pas même Wrath.

- Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna la Déesse.

- Disons que je fais un caprice et restons-en là.

- Tu ne fais jamais de caprice, fit remarquer la Vierge Scribe. Tu as toujours une raison pour faire les choses.

- En effet. On se reverra au conseil. Porte toi bien, ma loute.

La protectrice s'évapora.

- Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça, maugréa la Vierge Scribe en retournant dans ses quartiers.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je le fais ? Rigola la voix d'Aléna, résonnant dans le temple vierge de toute présence.


	30. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Rhage tournait comme un lion en cage. Il y avait presque 8h qu'ils étaient là et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de sa Mary. Wrath n'était pas revenu non plus pour les rassurer sur le sort de Beth. Le Guerrier sentit sa bête s'agiter. Elle aussi voulait savoir. N'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers les portes par lesquelles les deux femelles avaient été emmenées. Une infirmière s'interposa.

- Messire ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Ecarte-toi femelle, la coupa-t-il, les yeux blancs.

Manny et Havers les rejoignirent à ce moment-là. L'humain comprit immédiatement que si Rhage n'avait pas très vite des explications, Godzilla pourrait bien leur rendre visite. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Mary va mieux, annonça t'il immédiatement.

Les yeux du vampire reprirent leur teinte habituelle.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je suis sûr à 200%. Elle ne souffre plus depuis presque 2h.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ?

- Parce que je voulais être sûr, justement.

Rhage s'effondra sur une chaise. Butch lui serra l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit V.

- Eh bien, nous avons fait de nombreux examens, expliqua le médecin de la Race. Et nous avons comparés les résultats avec ceux du dossier que vous m'aviez transmis il y a quelques années, messire, et…

Le praticien hésita à poursuivre et se tourna vers le médecin de la confrérie.

- Manny, gronda Rhage.

- C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de Leucémie, déclara Manny. Son corps s'est totalement régénéré.

- Quoi ?

Tous les vampires s'étaient exclamés en même temps. Seul Lassiter resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait. D'abord, Payne qui récupérait toutes ses capacités. Ensuite Mary qui était totalement régénérée. Et Beth ? Qu'avait elle fait à Beth ? En voyant Hollywood suivre Havers et passer les portes pour rejoindre sa femelle, il résolut de poser la question.

- Et pour la Reine ?

Manny se gratta le crâne.

- On est encore dans le brouillard.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'a ma sœur ? Signa John.

- Si si, on sait. C'est juste que nous ne comprenons pas comment c'est possible.

- Mais tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe, enfoiré de merde ? Explosa Vishous.

- Elle passe la transition.

Un silence stupéfait accueilli ses paroles. Blay se reprit le premier.

- C'est impossible, balbutia t'il.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rétorqua Manny. Et pourtant, Havers est formel. Beth est en train de repasser sa transition.

- Merde, Aléna, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Explosa l'ange.

Il y eut un bruit étrange comme une déchirure et la protectrice fut parmi eux.

- On m'a appelé ? demanda-t-elle.

Vishous lui sauta sur le paletot. L'agrippant par le cou, il la projeta contre le mur, qui se fissura sous le choc. Elle ne s'écroula même pas. C'était comme si elle n'avait fait que reculer d'un pas. Le vampire ôta son gant. Butch tenta de s'interposer.

- Nallum…

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, le coupa son mec.

- Oui Butchounet, te mêle pas de ça, ronronna la jeune femme.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline.

- Allez Vishous, fils de sang du Bloodletter, fais de ton pire, le provoqua-t-elle.

Il se jeta sur elle et la frappa durement au visage. Logiquement, la jeune femme aurait dû être projetée à travers le mur. Elle aurait au moins dû reculer. Sa tête aurait dû violemment partir en arrière. Au minimum, sa pommette aurait dû exploser sous l'impact. Et comme V avait frappé avec sa main maudite comme il l'appelait, son visage aurait dû cramer. Elle ne fit rien de tout cela, elle ne cligna même pas des yeux.

- Je suis déçue, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne m'offres même pas un combat digne de ce nom.

- Et si j'essayais ? suggéra Lassiter.

Il déploya ses ailes et se mit à briller. Aléna eut un sourire cruel.

- Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas plumé un ange, fit elle remarquer. J'ai une couette à regarnir.

Ils jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les infirmières, affolées, s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux. La Confrérie recula pour leur faire de la pace. Aléna envoya un coup de pied dans le visage de l'ange qui répliqua par un uppercut. Les coups de poings volaient, les coups de pieds se faisaient vicieux. Aléna prit un coup de pied au visage qui lui éclata la lèvre. Elle recula, s'essuya la bouche et regarda ses doigts. Tendant la main vers Lassiter, elle gronda :

- Pour ça, tu vas payer !

Elle se jeta sur lui. L'ange s'étala au sol, la protectrice atterrissant sur ses hanches. Lassiter la fixa et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il avait sa poitrine juste devant les yeux. Le débardeur noir tendu sur le plus magnifique décolleté qu'il avait jamais vu, rendait les deux globes forts appétissants. Il sentit sa queue s'animer. La protectrice ne put que sentir l'effet qu'elle faisait à son adversaire. Elle se figea, se sentant devenir liquide. Lassiter en profita pour l'attraper par la taille et la frotter sur son érection.

- Non, s'étrangla-t-elle.

Et elle disparut. Lassiter laissa retomber ses mains. Sa respiration rapide et rauque soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Sa queue palpitait, demandeuse d'une attention qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de la personne escomptée. Il était bon pour une rencontre avec la veuve poignet sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en entendant V feuler.

- Nallum ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Butch.

- Ma salope de mère est là.

« Magnifique, pensa l'ange, la journée de merde n'est pas finie. »

Mais le temps qu'ils rejoignent Havers, la déesse était déjà partie et le médecin refusa obstinément de répondre aux questions de la Confrérie. Les menaces n'y firent rien. Les Guerriers furent obligés de s'avouer vaincus. Ce qui n'améliora pas leurs humeurs.

Wrath refit son apparition au moment où le soleil se couchait. Il paraissait éreinté. Ses amis, qu'il considérait comme sa famille, le pressèrent de questions. Il leva la main pour imposer le silence.

- Elle a passé la transition, expliqua-t-il avec lassitude, la fatigue et l'inquiétude marquant ses traits. Mais elle est faible et Havers… Havers dit…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il dit qu'elle… Il dit qu'elle ne survivra peut-être pas.

Atterrés, les vampires qui l'entouraient se trouvèrent incapable de lui apporter les paroles de réconfort qui auraient pu sécher les larmes du Roi.


	31. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Wrath était dans son bureau. Il se frotta le visage d'un geste las. George, son chien, posa sa grosse tête sur sa cuisse et gémit doucement. Le roi posa sa grande main sur la tête de la bête et prodigua les caresses demandées.

- Tout va bien, mon beau. Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Un coup discret mais ferme cogna contre la porte. Même si Wrath n'avait pas su qui était derrière, il l'aurait reconnu quand même. Saxton était le seul à demander la permission d'entrer de cette façon.

- Entre mon garçon.

- Monseigneur, salua l'avocat en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le roi huma l'air et fut surpris de sentir la contrariété et même la fureur s'échapper par vague de l'avoué.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous demander comment va la Reine, fit Saxton.

Wrath ferma les yeux et les serra très forts.

- Son état n'a pas changé, elle est toujours dans le coma.

Et ça le tuait à petit feu.

- Maintenant, crache le morceau ! ordonna-t-il.

- Le conseil des Princeps souhaite ajouter un point à l'ordre du jour de la réunion de demain, annonça t'il.

Le Roi haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne me concerne en rien.

- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous contredire, ce point vous concerne et vous oblige à participer à cette réunion.

Wrath fronça les sourcils.

- Explique-toi !

- Puis je m'exprimer sans détours ? demanda Saxton.

- Evidemment !

- Ce ramassis de connards pompeux veut traiter de votre légitimité au trône, explosa le jeune vampire. Ils font exprès d'être vague pour que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit. Ces abrutis ont faits en sorte de vous obliger à venir à ce conseil sans munitions.

Le roi ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. Saxton ne parlait pas ainsi. Jamais et en aucune occasion.

- Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur, fit Saxton en s'inclinant.

Wrath balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Sur quoi vont-ils s'appuyer pour douter de ma légitimité ? S'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Saxton. J'ai envoyé une requête à ce… Cet… Bref, j'ai envoyé une requête demandant plus de précisions. Mais le temps qu'on me réponde, il sera probablement trop tard pour trouver une parade. Si on me répond.

- Et nous ne pouvons pas refuser de rajouter ce point à l'ordre du jour, devina Wrath.

- Non, ça reviendrait à dire que vous n'êtes pas légitime au trône, confirma Saxton.

Le roi huma plus attentivement et décrypta avec plus d'attention l'humeur de l'avocat.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

L'avoué devint mal à l'aise et fébrile.

- Saxton !

- Celui qui a déposé cette requête, je le connais.

- Et ? Insista le vampire aveugle quand il fut évident que l'ex de Blay ne poursuivrait pas.

- C'est un traitre monseigneur, et je jure sur mon honneur que je ne savais rien et je n'y ai pris pas en aucune façon.

- Je sais, lui répondit simplement le Roi qui avait compris. Dis-le, ça te fera du bien.

- Ce traitre, c'est… Mon père, Tyhm, dit Saxton dans un souffle, encore incrédule devant cette réalité. Et je crois qu'il travaille pour Xcor.

Le roi en resta sur le cul. Il aurait dû le voir venir pourtant…

Aléna était en chasse. Au sommet d'un immeuble, elle était aux aguets, les sens étendus au maximum en quête de sa proie. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, elle pourchassait sans relâche tous les lessers qui avaient le malheur de passer à sa portée. Quant aux démons, ils ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir rapporter l'avoir vu. Mais ce soir, sa proie était différente. Elle ne chassait pas les sbires de l'Oméga, ni ses propres ennemis. Elle chassait un vampire. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle le tuerait ou pas. Cela dépendrait des circonstances et de l'attitude du mal. Et aussi, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, de son humeur. Elle avait trop souvent tendance à commettre des actes qu'elle regrettait par la suite. Fichue impulsivité. Ce soir, elle devrait rester calme maitresse d'elle-même. Nonchalante. Bordel, ça n'allait pas être simple. Surtout si le mâle était seul. Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'ils soient tous là. Ainsi, elle pourrait passer ses nerfs et étancher sa colère sur un autre que sa cible. Cela l'inciterait peut être à se montrer coopératif, même si elle en doutait. Il faudrait surement qu'elle fasse preuve de violence. Mais de manière contrôlée. Peuh, espérons qu'elle en soit capable. Mouais, et demain des petits cœurs rouges tomberaient des cieux, des angelots danseraient dans les rues et la paix régnerait sur tous les univers. Saloperie de caractère de merde !

Elle se figea soudain, les sens en alerte. Se fiant à ses instincts, elle se téléporta dans la direction d'où lui provenait les sensations. Elle réapparut dans une rue résidentielle. La protectrice fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait plutôt pensé le trouver dans le quartier des entrepôts ou dans la rue en train de combattre. Haussant les épaules, elle ferma les yeux et chercha la sensation particulière que les vampires provoquaient en elle. Cette sensation était complétement différente de celle provoquée par les démons. Eux lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une arme pointée sur son dos. Alors que les vampires lui collaient des fourmis dans les jambes. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle avança et les rouvrant, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait devant un pavillon plutôt coquet. La protectrice eut un sourire amusé. Allait-elle entrer comme en terrain conquis ou allait-elle plutôt frapper à la porte comme la jeune femme bien élevée qu'elle n'était pas ? La réponse étant dans la question, elle alla à la porte et donna un violent coup de pied dans la serrure, la réduisant en miettes.

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle en entrant d'un pas guilleret.

Un violent coup de poing la cueillit à la tempe. La manière forte, donc. Parfait. Aléna s'élança sur le mâle en riant comme une démente. Le vampire riposta mais ne put faire face à cette furie. En quelques instants, il fut à terre, une furie aux yeux enflammés accroupie sur son torse. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour l'éjecter mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il avait bien sûr reconnu la jeune femme de la ruelle et savait qu'elle travaillait pour la Confrérie. Il s'attendait donc à voir les Frères débarquer en force. Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu te trompes, lui dit-elle.

Ainsi, elle entendait les pensées. Cela lui éviterait de gaspiller sa salive.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Juste te prendre ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il ne vit pas d'où elle sortait sa dague, mais en quelques secondes, elle lui dit une profonde entaille à la saignée du bras gauche. Il grogna.

- Oh arrête de faire ton bébé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, le gronda-t-elle.

Aléna préleva rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin et se releva.

- Je te remercie pour ton don, Guerrier, ironisa-t-elle.

S'éloignant, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule.

- Un conseil, n'oublie pas de venir à la réunion du conseil demain.

Xcor secoua la tête, incrédule. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?


	32. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Réunion du conseil des Princeps. 

Toute ma Glyméra était réunie pour ce conseil. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais ils avaient reçu 24h plus tôt un message très explicite leur intimant l'ordre de ramener leurs fesses à cette petite sauterie sous peine de représailles. Cette seule partie du message aurait déjà mis la Glyméra en émoi si le dit message n'avait commencé par : « La Vierge Scribe ordonne. »

Pendant des heures, les téléphones des aristocrates avaient sonnés quasiment sans discontinuité. Chacun cherchant à savoir qui avait bien pu envoyer un tel communiqué. Par un hasard (complétement hasardeux), Revhenge avait été injoignable pendant ces 24h, ces téléphones s'étant mis à grésiller, pour ensuite fumer avant de brûler de manière totalement inexplicable. Ce même hasard avait voulu que le Roi de la Race soit indisposé. Une mystérieuse infection ou bactérie ou virus – ce n'était pas très clair, avait couvert Wrath, fils de Wrath de plaques extrêmement douloureuses, jusque dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. En voulant s'exprimer pour le Roi, Torhment fils de Hharm, avait également attrapé cette infection/bactérie/virus. L'étrange maladie avait miraculeusement guérie 2h avant la réunion. La Confrérie elle-même n'avait pas reçu le message et le leahdyre du conseil non plus. Revhenge avait vu arriver tout ce petit monde et avait aussitôt envoyé un message à Wrath depuis le téléphone de Trez. La glymera au grand complet était là depuis environ une demi-heure quand une certaine agitation se fit aux portes de la salle de bal. Le Roi, les Frères et les Guerriers de la Confrérie venaient d'entrer. L'arrivée de ses puissants mâles et femelles jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Personne n'avait oublié le discours du Roi quelques semaines plus tôt et ceux qui n'étaient pas présent ce jour-là, en avaient assez entendus parler pour être mal à l'aise. Pourtant, les pires invités n'étaient pas encore présents et ça allait sacrément pêter quand ce serait le cas. La Glyméra fixait les Guerriers avec de forts désobligeants commentaires. Les Frères s'enfichaient. Et pour bien le montrer, plusieurs d'entre eux sortirent leurs dagues avant de jouer avec et Qhuinn serra son mâle dans ses bras. Saxton essayait d'afficher un visage neutre mais cela lui était difficile quand son regard dérivait vers son ex-amant ou vers son père. Soudain, les Guerriers grondèrent et ceux qui avaient laissé leurs dagues au fourreau, les sortirent, arrachant l'avoué à ses sombres pensées. Essayant de voir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette flambée d'agressivité, il se rendit compte que les membres de la Glyméra migraient rapidement vers les côtés de la salle, ménageant un large espace au centre de la pièce. C'est ainsi que Saxton put voir que la Bande de Bâtards venaient d'entrer.

« Aie, aie, aie, ça va tourner au bain de sang, » pensa l'avocat.

Mais avant que les deux groupes puissent se rentrer dans le chou, une silhouette vêtue de noire apparut au centre de la pièce et une voix claqua dans le silence oppressant.

- Ça suffit !

Tous se figèrent un instant puis on entendit le bruissement des vêtements tandis que les femelles faisaient la révérence et que les mâles s'agenouillaient, la tête basse. Par défi, arrogance ou stupidité, peut-être même les trois, les Batârds restèrent debout. La Vierge Scribe leva la main vers eux et les mâles se retrouvèrent à genoux avant de comprendre ce qui leurs arrivait.

- Je vous apprendrais le respect ou je vous casserais, déclara la voix tranquille de la Déesse.

Tous frissonnèrent.

- On a porté à mon attention un certain nombre de choses, voici quelques temps, poursuivit la VS. Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à y croire. Mais force m'a été de constater qu'on ne m'avait pas menti. Je vais donc reprendre les choses en main.

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Les vampires échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Pour décharger le Roi qui a d'autres choses à faire que régler vos questions triviales que vous lui soumettez et parce que la Confrérie a la vocation de de combattre les ennemis de la Race et non pas de régler vos problèmes, j'ai fait appel à un groupe de médiateurs qui se chargera de la Glyméra et des civils, annonça la Déesse. Les protecteurs, qui ont déjà leurs propres combats, ont accepté cette charge.

Cinq personnes apparurent alors. Deux hommes et trois femmes. Les vampires les détaillèrent et comprirent très vite qu'ils étaient humains. Pourtant ils avaient quelque chose dans le regard, une implacabilité qui leur fit froid dans le dos. L'un des hommes était très grand, plus d'1m90, de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui descendaient en vagues sous les épaules. La Confrérie reconnut Larkham. Le 2ème homme était plus petit d'environ 10cm mais tout aussi musclé que le premier. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse lui donnaient un air militaire. L'une des femmes était l'une des plus belles femmes qui leur avait été donné de voir. Environ 1m80, de longs cheveux roux descendant jusqu'à sa taille, elle avait l'air douce et vulnérable, jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque l'éclat meurtrier de son regard. La deuxième femme était plus petite – environ 1m60- blonde et presque aussi belle. Mais son regard ne trompait pas. Qu'un seul d'entre eux s'avise d'éternuer près d'elle et elle le découperait en rondelles. La 3ème femme était bien connue de la Confrérie puisqu'il s'agissait d'Aléna. Elle n'était pas la plus grande du groupe, ni sans doute la plus belle malgré ses longs cheveux noirs, presque bleus ou ses yeux bleus glaciers mais c'était celle qui semblait la plus létale. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle portait ses armes bien visibles. Ses deux épées étaient croisées dans son dos, sa dague et sa lame barbare rangés dans des fourreaux, eux même fixés sur ses avant-bras et ses 2 Glock reposaient dans un double holsters d'épaules. Les autres protecteurs étaient tous aussi lourdement armés. Entièrement vêtus de noirs, ils ressemblaient à un cauchemar ambulant. Aléna salua d'un signe de tête les membres de la Confrérie et ignora superbement les autres vampires. La Vierge Scribe fit un geste de la main auquel Aléna répondit par un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, la blonde et le brun virent encadrés le Roi et la Confrérie, tandis que la rousse et Larkham allaient fermés les portes de la salle de bal et montaient la garde devant. Aléna, pour sa part, resta au côté de la VS.

- Bien, reprit la Déesse. Nous pouvons passer à l'ordre du jour. Revhenge, fils de Rempoon, procède !

Le Roi des Sympathes s'inclina respectueusement. Aléna n'écouta pas un mot de ce que le vampire dit. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide que tout était bien en place. Croisant le regard de Lassiter, elle y eut de la perplexité. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui eut l'air de le surprendre. Elle se concentra sur la réunion en entendant le premier point être évoqué.

- Tyhm, fils de Greghor, tu as déposé une requête concernant le Roi, annonça Revh. Le temps de sa majesté étant précieux, cette requête sera la première à être examinée.

Un murmure étonné traversa l'aristocratie et plusieurs vampires eurent l'air mal à l'aise. Le discours de Wrath revint en force dans les mémoires. Tyhm s'avança. C'était un bel homme, grand et distingué. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Parle, Tyhm, ordonna le Roi de la Race. Explique donc à cette assemblée, pourquoi, selon toi, je ne peux plus être le Roi de la Race.

Le vampire se racla la gorge et annonça.

- Selon la Loi Ancienne, vous devez produire un héritier de sang pur. Or votre Shellane est de sang mêlée, cela vous est donc impossible.

La salle explosa, chacun y allant de son commentaire.


	33. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Les Guerriers de la Confrérie ramenèrent le calme d'un grondement faut dire que voir 12 vampires avec des crocs de la longueur d'un pouce, gronder ensemble comme des fauves avaient de quoi calmer même les plus acharnés. Ou les plus fous, au choix. Revhenge quand à lui, regardait Tyhm avec la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse dans les yeux.

- Monseigneur, je souhaite mener l'interrogatoire, intervint Aléna.

Tous notèrent le terme interrogatoire, là où elle aurait su utiliser le terme débat.

- Procède, Protectrice.

Aléna jeta un coup d'œil à la VS qui hocha la tête en retour.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre que le Roi ne pourra pas donner un héritier de sang pur au trône ? demanda-t-elle à Tyhm.

- Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà souligné, la Reine est de sang mêlé. J'ai ici des documents qui montrent sans doute possible que…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes documents, coupa la jeune femme. Par cette requête, tu cherches à destituer le Roi. Dis-moi, qui montera sur le trône dans ta vision étriquée de la réalité ?

Le ton de la jeune femme n'aurait pu être plus insultant. L'avocat ne répondit pas, mais ces yeux s'égarèrent un instant du côté de Xcor.

- Je vois, murmura Aléna. Xcor, fils adoptif du Bloodletter, approche !

Le vampire la regarda, les yeux plissés, les crocs découverts, mais ne bougea pas. La jeune femme eut un sourire cruel. Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si elle tirait une corde et le guerrier avança de deux pas sans pourvoir l'empêcher.

- Télékinésie, souffla Torh incrédule, à l'oreille de Wrath. Elle possède le don de télékinésie.

- Je vois deux obstacles à ton accession au trône, expliqua la jeune femme au vampire. La première, le Destrohyer ne te suivra pas.

- Le Destrohyer ? s'exclama Xcor.

- Dieu que tu es stupide, souffla-t-elle. Tu veux un trône alors que tu ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants du pouvoir liés à ce trône. Pour ton information, il existe une prophétie faisant état du Destrohyer. Au final, c'est ce vampire-là qui détruira l'Oméga, expliqua-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers le Flic.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Butch qui se contenta de fixer un point au-dessus des têtes des aristocrates, indifférent à toute cette attention.

- Protectrice, il est temps que tu arrives au deuxième point, intervint la VS.

- Bien votre Grâce, acquiesça Aléna. Avec votre permission, c'est Kayla qui énoncera ce point avec l'aide de Havers, médecin de la Race.

Un remue-ménage se fit dans un des coins de la pièce tandis que le médecin se frayait un chemin à travers les membres de la Glyméra. Aléna alla prendre la place auprès du Roi de la jeune femme blonde.

Par un heureux hasard (pas si hasardeux), elle se retrouva entre Lassiter et Torhment. Elle se pencha vers le vampire et murmura de telles sortes qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

- Préviens sa majesté des crocs que quoi qu'il entende, il ne doit pas réagir.

Torh lui jeta un regard perplexe mais la Protectrice s'était déjà détournée pour se concentrer sur Vishous.

« V, tu m'entends ? » pensa-t-elle.

Le vampire se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté. Mais Aléna avait compris. Il la recevait 5 sur 5.

« Préviens les autres Guerriers et Revh, mais discrètement. Quoi qu'il se dise, il ne faut avoir aucune réaction. »

V lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Fais-moi confiance, je bosse pour Wrath là. »

Le vampire eut un soupir discret mais fit ce qu'elle demandait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Souffla l'ange à son oreille.

- Les préparatifs sont terminés, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en se grattant la tempe droit. Maintenant c'est le bouquet final. Observe et apprend.

Elle avait du mal à ne pas laisser transparaitre sa jubilation. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se composa un visage neutre pendant que Kayla prenait la parole.

- Je souhaite poser quelques questions au vampire connu sous le nom de Xcor, déclara-t-elle à la VS. M'y autorisez-vous ?

- Je t'en prie.

Se tournant vers le Guerrier, elle commença son interrogatoire.

- Xcor, dis-nous qui était ta mère ?

Le vampire serra les dents. D'un geste de la main, la Déesse l'envoya valdinguer contre les portes de la salle de bal. Les deux protecteurs qui y montaient la garde s'en écartèrent obligeamment pour qu'il puisse s'étaler contre les battants.

- Tu vas répondre ou tu le regretteras, lui promis la VS.

Le vampire se releva en grimaçant et repris sa place à la tête des Batârds.

- Je vais te reposer la question, fit la petite protectrice avec nonchalance. Qui était ta mère ?

- C'était une prostituée, je n'ai jamais su son nom.

- Et ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas, répéta Kayla en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. Je vais poser la question autrement. De quel Race était ton père ?

- Vampire, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Et ta mère ?

- Vampire ! Tu cherches à m'énerver ?

- Pas pour l'instant, ironisa-t-elle. Tu affirmes donc être un vampire au sang pur.

- Evidemment.

- Te souviens-tu que l'Uni… La protectrice brune ici présente t'a prélevé du sang ?

- Oui, répondit Xcor, un peu méfiant.

- D'après les analyses que nous avons pratiquées, tu es de sang mêlé.

Le choc parcouru l'assemblée, mais comme l'avait demandé Aléna, aucun des Guerriers de la Confrérie ne réagit, pas plus que Wrath ou Revh, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils étaient au courant et maitrisaient parfaitement la situation.

- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien, gronda Xcor.

- Au contraire, ça change tout, le contredit Kayla. La loi est très claire. Le roi doit donner un héritier de sang pur au trône. Tu es de sang mêlé, tu ne peux pas avoir d'héritier au sang pur. En conclusion, tu ne peux pas être Roi. CQFD.

- Je deviendrais Roi et je changerai la Loi, affirma-t-il avec force.

- Eh non, contra encore la blonde. Tu ne peux pas changer la Loi puisque tu n'es pas Roi et tu ne peux pas être Roi à cause de cette Loi. Tu vois l'ironie ou pas ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Bien joué, murmura Lassiter à Aléna.

- C'est pas encore gagné, répondit elle. Xcor est écarté du Trône. Maintenant, on va définitivement visser le cul de Wrath dessus.

- Ça ne change rien ! cria Xcor. Wrath est tout aussi incapable de donner un héritier de sang pur que moi !

- Je souhaite maintenant interroger Havers, médecin de la Race, annonça la blonde protectrice.

- Ça ne change rien, insista Xcor.

- Change de disque, intervint Aléna. T'es rayé et tu nous soûles.

- Merci Protectrice, fit Kayla en s'inclinant.

- Active-toi Kayla, la nuit n'est plus toute jeune.

- Oui, Protectrice. Havers, raconte nous ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux semaines.

Le vampire se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il était le point de mire de l'assemblée et il n'aimait pas ça. De plus, les Guerriers le fixaient, des envies de meurtres clairement visibles sur leurs visages.

- Il y a deux semaines, raconta-t-il, le Roi et la Confrérie m'ont amené la Reine. Elle convulsait.

- As-tu découvert pourquoi ?

- Elle repassait la transition.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la salle.

- Continu, l'enjoignit Kayla.

- Le Roi lui a donné sa veine et elle a survécu.

- As-tu procédé à des examens ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Génétique ?

- Oui.

- Quels en sont les résultats ?

- La deuxième transition de la Reine… Enfin… C'est-à-dire que…

- Eh bien, médecin, intervint Kayla. Donne-nous les résultats.

- La Reine est maintenant de sang pur.

Le « NON » tonitruant de Xcor s'entendit parfaitement par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Mais il fut le seul avec la Confrérie à entendre Aléna déclarer avec un grand sourire :

- Echec et mat, mon pote !


	34. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Tyhm n'avait pas pâli, il avait verdi. En un instant, ses efforts et ses espoirs avaient réduits à néant par cette… cette… Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour la qualifier. Elle regardait Xcor et semblait jubiler. L'avoué détourna les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de son fils. Il aurait voulu aller à sa rencontre. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Mais il ne le ferait pas bien sûr. Il était un mâle de la Glyméra et un tel mâle ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Parfois, il le regrettait, surtout quand il voyait la peine et la colère de son fils unique. Détournant encore le regard, il se mit à fixer Xcor. Le Guerrier n'était que haine. Elle émanait de lui par vague tandis qu'il fixait la protectrice.

Un terrible grondement se fit entendre, mettant fin à toutes les conversations et imposant le silence. Tous cherchèrent l'origine de ce bruit. Les femelles se pressèrent auprès des mâles de leurs familles, les Guerriers sortirent leurs armes. Aléna perdit son sourire et les protecteurs se raidirent sur le qui-vive. La VS intervint.

- Que tous les civils rentrent chez eux !

En quelques instants, il ne resta dans la salle de bal que la Confrérie, La bande Batârds, Revh, Trez et iAm, la VS et les Protecteurs.

- Brock !

La voix de la protectrice claqua dans le silence.

- Emmène Saxton et Tyhm. Protège Saxton et si Tyhm s'avise seulement d'éternuer sans ta permission, je veux que tu ramènes sa tête au Roi.

- Avec plaisir, Unique, acquiesça le protecteur Brun.

Une fois les trois mâles partis, les quatre protecteurs s'approchèrent du centre de la pièce. Un curieux miroitement y faisait son apparition.

Lassiter se rapprocha d'Aléna. Il ne comprit pas d'où lui venait ce besoin de la mettre à l'abri mais il crevait d'envie de l'attraper, de l'enfermer dans une pièce et de monter la garde devant. Aléna se gratta distraitement la tempe droite. Puis elle tendit la main et la passa doucement sur le jeu de lumière.

- Unique ? fit la grande rousse.

- Merde Elsie, appelle-moi autrement, dit Aléna. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Pardonne-moi, Protectrice.

- C'est pas mieux !

- Al ! Et si tu arrêtais ça et nous disais combien ils sont, intervint Larkham.

- Trois, répondit elle, puis à Elsie : il y arrive lui, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Grand père te connait depuis plus longtemps que moi, se défendit la rousse.

- Si ça, c'est pas de l'excuse à deux balles, je ne m'y connais pas, maugréa Aléna.

- Grand père ? releva Qhuinn.

Elsie se tourna vers lui.

- Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? L'agressa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le Frère aux yeux dépareillés lui montra les crocs.

- Sorchac ne l'a toujours pas dressé ? S'enquit la Protectrice.

- Aléna ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux, triompha Aléna.

Les vampires auraient pu croire qu'ils avaient devant eux une bande de gosses, s'ils n'avaient pas reconnu la manière d'appréhender le combat. Eux-mêmes faisaient la même chose. La jeune femme sortit ses deux épées et recula de deux pas.

- Les voilà. Les vampires, vous ne vous en mêlez pas, s'il vous plait.

Malgré la formule de politesse, un ordre restait un ordre et ils le comprirent. La Protectrice secoua la tête pour dégager les cheveux qui lui chatouillait la tempe droite. Soudain, elle se raidit et jetant un regard furieux à Larkham, elle rangea ses armes.

Le jeu de lumières s'intensifia, puis cessa brusquement. Trois démons blancs se tenaient désormais au centre de la pièce. Aléna resta en retrait, observant le plus gros des démons qui attaquait Larkham. Ce serait lui le dernier à rester debout, se dit-elle. Elle observa les trois combats, les bras croisés.

- Tu comptes intervenir ? demanda Qhuinn.

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris, remarqua sombrement Xhex.

Aléna soupira, excédée, mais ne répondit rien. Kayla et Elsie virent à bout rapidement de leurs adversaires puis se joignirent à Larkham. Les vampires voyaient bien que la Protectrice crevait d'envie de combattre. Pourtant elle restait plantée sans rien faire, la mâchoire de plus en plus crispée. Mais quand le démon balaya les trois jeunes gens d'un revers de la main, elle n'hésita pas et se jeta sur lui.

- Aléna, non ! Hurla Larkham.

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait engagé le combat. Lassiter vit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi rapide, ni aussi souple qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

« Elle est blessée », comprit l'ange.

Il voulut intervenir, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le démon tenta d'attraper la protectrice par les cheveux et par le dos de son débardeur. Aléna se dégagea de sa prise, ne laissant qu'un morceau de tissu entre les griffes de la chose.

- Par la sainte Vierge !

L'exclamation des deux frères résuma assez bien ce que ressentaient tous les autres. Le démon avait arraché presque tout l'arrière du débardeur de la jeune femme, dévoilant largement sa chair martyrisée.

- Elles sont fraiches, constata Manny, atterré. Ses blessures sont fraiches. Dieu, que lui est-il encore arrivé ?

Aléna du décider à ce moment-là que le combat avait assez duré. D'un bond, elle sauta que les épaules du démon, les pieds bien calés de chaque côté de la tête du démon. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sous son menton, elle tira de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant la tête. Après un salto arrière, la jeune femme atterrit sur ses pieds, la tête dans les mains. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, puis la tendit aux vampires avec un grand sourire.

- On se fait un Bowling ? demanda-t-elle sans une once d'ironie.

Bizarrement, personne ne gouta la plaisanterie.


	35. Chapter 17

Aléna n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec la tête du démon. Un mastodonte lui tomba sur le râble. Un Rhage fou furieux la percuta. Surprise, la protectrice percuta un mur et retomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres closes. Lassiter voulut l'aider à se relever, mais elle le repoussa. Péniblement, elle se remit sur ses pieds.

- Tu t'es assez défoulé ou tu veux continuer ? Demanda-t-elle à Rhage.

Le vampire grogna comme une bête enragé, ses yeux devinrent blancs.

- Ah non ! Pas de ça Hollywood, s'écria-t-elle. Godzilla n'est pas invité à la fête.

Le vampire s'effondra. Elle eut un reniflement méprisant tandis que les protecteurs sortaient leurs lames et se mettaient de part et d'autre d'elle.

- Je fais de la Reine une sang pur, assurant définitivement le Trône à Wrath, je régénère Mary pour qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants avec son homme et Payne pour qu'elle retrouve son pouvoir, énuméra-t-elle. Je démontre à votre déesse que son comportement envers vous est indigne. Je prends le max de souf…

Elle s'interrompit net avant de terminer sa phrase. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Je vous aide et en remerciement, je me prends une mandale dans la gueule ? Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Larkham fixait la jeune femme, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle se frottait furieusement la tempe droite.

- Heu… Al ? fit-il.

- Quoi ? lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu regardes ton visage dans un miroir.

- Hein ? Fut la réponse hautement spirituelle qu'elle lui fournit.

- Joli ton tatouage, ricana Rhage. Tu veux faire concurrence à V ?

Aléna, blême, recula d'un pas en comprenant ce qu'ils disaient et en se rendant compte qu'elle se frottait toujours.

- Un tatouage ? A la tempe ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Félicitations ! cria Kayla en voulant la prendre dans ses bras. Lequel est-ce ?

Inconsciemment, le regard de la Protectrice dériva vers Lassiter qui se rendit compte qu'il se frottait également la tempe droite.

- Un fils de lumière, commenta Larkham. Parfait.

- Non, s'exclama Aléna.

- Mais, Uni…, commença Elsie.

- Celui qui se permettra un seul commentaire, fit Aléna, d'une voix sourde, trouvera le châtiment JRW extrêmement rapide et sans douleur.

Sur cette menace, elle disparut.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Lassiter.

- Elle est partie ? interrogea Kayla.

- Oui, assura Larkham.

- Félicitations ! cria la petite protectrice en sautant au cou de l'ange.

- Heu ouais, super, hésita t'il. Pourquoi ?

- Kayla, si tu te calmais, suggéra Larkham.

- Mais ti ne te rends pas compte ? S'insurgea la jeune fille. Un fils de Lumière ! Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des siècles !

- Si personne ne m'explique ce qui se passe, la Grippe Espagnole fera figure de Rhuma, menaça l'ange.

- Fils de lumière, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui demande des explications, intervint la VS. Mais avant toute chose, nous devons nous occuper de la Bande de Batârds.

Tous se tournèrent vers eux, mais ils avaient profité de la confusion de la bagarre avec les démons pour filer en douce.

- On a le temps de les retrouver maintenant, commenta Torh. Excuse-moi Lassiter, mais je pense que comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Beth et Mary est plus urgent que ce qui peut vous arriver à Aléna et toi. Au moins, vous ne souffrez pas.

Les protecteurs parurent interloqués.

Vous trouvez qu'elles ont soufferts ? Questionna Elsie. Eh beh, heureusement que l'unique a diminué la douleur alors.

- Elselinne ! Gronda Larkham.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en retour. Elle n'est pas là et cette bande d'ingrats va entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

- Ingrats ? Rugit Wrath. J'ai regardé ma Shellane se tordre de douleur pendant des heures parce qu'Aléna...

- A pris les trois quart de la douleur !

- Explique-toi ! Intervint Revhenge.

- Oh mais avec plaisir, grinça Elsie. Quand Aléna est revenue, elle a découvert le complot de Xcor et Tyhm et aussi que vous n'auriez pas le temps de changer la Loi avant ce conseil. Elle a paré au plus pressé. Elle savait que Beth souffrirait, alors elle a pris le plus gros de la douleur et a souffert à sa place. Ta femelle se réveillera demain quand elle aura récupérer du changement.

Les vampires en restèrent bouche bée. Ainsi, ça aurait dû être pire.

- Et Mary ? demanda Rhage qui s'était calmé.

- Si j'ai bien compris, raconta Kayla, Mary a beaucoup aidé Aléna après sa captivité. Alors, L'unique a voulu lui donner quelque chose en retour. Elle a découvert que ta femme voulait par-dessus tout te donner un enfant, alors elle l'a rendu possible.

- En prenant aussi sa douleur, murmura le vampire maudit.

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi la protectrice hocha simplement la tête.

- Elle aurait dû me consulter avant de faire cela, s'insurgea la VS.

- Et si tu fermais ta gueule ? L'engueula Larkham. Tu as vu son dos, non ? Un sacrifice a été offert pour préserver l'équilibre.

- Explique-toi, protecteur, exigea Payne.

Le brun soupira.

- Pour préserver l'équilibre et faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, Aléna a offert un sacrifice de sang. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est non ? Le Guerrier Dragon en a fait un pour pouvoir être avec son humaine.

Tous frémirent. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement la correction qu'ils avaient donné à Rhage pour qu'il puisse être avec sa Mary. Lassiter se mit à luire.

- Que lui avez-vous fait exactement ? Voulut-il savoir, sa voix était dangereusement calme.

- Nous lui avons donné dix coups de fouet chacun, révéla Elsie, un peu verdâtre.

- Au nom du ciel ! s'écria Analisse. Tous les protecteurs ?

Larkham, gêné, hocha la tête. La vierge Scribe se détourna, écœurée. Après de longues secondes de silence, V posa la question.

- Combien y a-t-il de protecteurs ?

- 283 à ce jour, répondit Larkham en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Seigneur Tout Puissant, murmura Butch. 2830 coups de fouet. Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ?

- Nul n'est à l'abri des règles, déclara tristement la blonde.


	36. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Lassiter était fébrile. Ce qu'avait subi Aléna le mettait en rage et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il s'en fichait, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il allait se poser devant Oprah et oublier cette histoire. Ça ne le concernait pas. Rien à foutre. Sauf que plus ça allait, plus il brillait. Plus il brillait, plus ça l'énervait. Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Il avait déjà donné avec Torh. Il avait rempli sa mission et gagner sa rédemption. Le Tout Puissant lui avait donné le choix. Rester là-haut ou rester sur Terre. Il avait choisi de rester avec les vampires et de leur donner un coup de main. Bordel, c'était suffisant. Cela devrait être suffisant. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, se disait-il en se frottant la tempe droite. Il ne poserait pas la question. Malheureusement pour lui, Pipelette-Boy la posa, lui.

- Et le tatouage ?

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie qu'Aléna me fasse un JRW, décréta Larkham. Démerdez vous, décréta-t-il avant de s'assoie contre un mur.

- C'est quoi un JRW ? demanda Blay.

- Un JRW, c'est le nom…

- Eh bien, je constate que l'adage se vérifie encore et toujours, fit la voix d'Aléna, ironique.

Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de bal.

- Al ! s'exclama Larkham en se relevant d'un bond.

- Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, murmura-t-elle d'une voix déçue. Je venais vois ce qui vous retenait.

Sa voix était calme, elle paraissait éteinte. Le tatouage se détachait clairement sur sa peau blême. L'entrelacs délicat de lignes semblait avoir grandi.

- Aléna ? fit Elselinne, inquiète.

- Le JRW, c'est une exécution. Enfin une méthode, continua Aléna sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Elle alla à la fenêtre et observant la nuit, elle poursuivit.

- Janine Raymonde Warden était une humaine de mèche avec les démons et qui a comploté contre nous. J'en ai fait un exemple. Il y a un truc que j'avais toujours voulu tester. Cela consiste à accrocher les boyaux du sujet et à jeter le dit sujet par-dessus une falaise ou un immeuble.

- Bordel ! s'exclama Xhex. Mais pourquoi ferait-on ça ?

- Pour répondre à une simple question, dit Aléna. En fait, ça avait une valeur scientifique. La question étant, en faisant ça à un être vivant, le sujet remonterait il comme accroché à un élastique ou bien les boyaux rompraient ils.

- Et alors ? demanda Trez.

- Janine Raymonde Warden s'est révélé être un sujet d'expérience totalement décevant. Elle a claqué quand je l'ai balancé de la falaise. Une crise cardiaque due à la peur.

Toujours cette voix sans vie, atone, morne. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de V. Il frémit. Ses yeux étaient comme morts.

- Tu vas tester ça sur Tyhm ? demanda-t-elle au Roi. Si tu le fais, tu laisserais Brock assister à cette exécution ? Comme ça, il pourra me transmettre le résultat.

- Tu pourras y assister toi-même, non ? répondit Wrath.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je doute de revenir dans ce monde.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Intervint Lassiter.

A l'idée de ne plus la revoir, il avait envie de l'attraper et de ne plus la lâcher.

- Brock est affecté ici de manière définitive et il y aura des protecteurs en plus en cas de besoin. Mais pas moi, expliqua-t-elle platement.

- Pourquoi Brock ? S'enquit Elselinne.

Aléna se contenta de la fixer sans répondit. Elsie n'insista pas.

- Ramassez les démons, on s'en va, ordonna la Protectrice en repartant vers les portes.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? s'écria Lassiter en l'attrapant par le bras.

Dès qu'il la toucha, leurs tatouages s'étendirent.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste furieux.

- Explique-moi ce que ça veut dire ! Hurla-t-il en touchant son propre tatouage.

- C'est une putain de marque d'union ! Content ?

L'ange tituba en arrière.

- Une marque d'union ?

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant.

Elle le repoussa, le faisant tomber. Lui sautant dessus, elle se mit à lui marteler le visage.

- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais foutu la paix, on n'en serait pas là ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu me frottes sur ta queue ! T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

Elle ponctuait chaque mot d'un nouveau coup et Lassiter était encore trop sous le choc pour se défendre. Des mains agrippèrent la protectrice et la tirèrent en arrière.

- Si seulement tu m'avais foutu la paix ! S'égosilla-t-elle en tentant de donner des coups de pieds à l'ange qui restait inerte sur le sol. Manny se précipita et lui prit le pouls.

- Il survivra, déclara t'il.

Torh s'approcha de Lass.

- Allez viens, mon pote, je te ramène au manoir.

- Non.

Lassiter se releva et tituba comme après une grosse cuite. Il approcha des Protecteurs qui retenaient Aléna. Celle-ci fixait l'ange de ses yeux débordant de colère.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? s'entendit-il demander.

Il s'en voulut de poser cette question. Il aurait dû être content qu'elle ne veuille pas de cette union.

- Je ne me mettrais pas sous ta coupe ! Je refuse de souffrir !

- Tu ne souffriras pas, lui promit-il.

- Toi aussi tu vas me demander de te faire confiance ? Ironisa-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu vas me trahir !

- Qui ? Voulut savoir.

Aléna disparut instantanément. Les protecteurs jetèrent des regards désolés à l'ange et s'évaporèrent, de même que les cadavres des démons.

- Oprah ne voudra jamais me croire, dit Lassiter.

Torh lui serra l'épaule en un geste de réconfort. Lassiter haussa les épaules.

- Rien à foutre, je vais me cuiter ! décréta-t-il.


	37. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

6 semaines plus tard.

Wrath était dans son bureau et écoutait Saxton d'une oreille distraite. Que de changement dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Beth désormais de sang pur avait eu son appel un mois plus tôt. Et elle était tombée enceinte. Havers et Ehlena, la Shellane de Revhenge assuraient le suivi de la grossesse et certifiaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de grossesse se dérouler aussi parfaitement, aussi étaient-ils confiants quant à l'accouchement. Si seulement lui-même pouvait l'être autant. Même un dixième aurait été une amélioration. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait trop peur pour sa Shellane. Comment faisait Rhage ? se demanda-t-il. Sa Mary était tombée enceinte encore plus rapidement que Beth. Une humaine enceinte d'un vampire. Cela s'était déjà vu, bien sûr. Butch et Manny en était la preuve vivante. Mais les deux hommes pouvaient difficilement poser des questions à leurs mères sur leurs grossesses, les deux femmes étant partis pour l'Estompe. Diable, mais comment faisait les autres Hellrens pour ne pas devenir fous ?

- Monseigneur ?

La voix de Saxton tira Wrath de sa rêverie. L'avocat avait bien changé lui aussi. La traitrise de son père puis son exécution avait assombri le vampire. Après sa rupture avec Blay, le jeune vampire se souriait déjà plus beaucoup, mais là c'était encore pire. Et pour ne rien arranger, il était sujet à des explosions de colère et d'agressivité. Deux nuits plus tôt, il avait même provoqué Zsadist. Zsadist ! Heureusement, Bella et Nalla étaient présentes et à elles deux, les femelles avaient réussi à calmer le mâle. Bizarrement, ce fut Brock qui calma Saxton. Comment avait-il fait ? Mystère. Mais une heure plus tard, l'avocat avait été s'excuser.

- Monseigneur ! répéta Saxton.

- Désolée, je réfléchissais, s'excusa le Roi. Comment vas-tu ? Et ne mens pas ! ordonna t'il avant que le civil ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Saxton soupira.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua Saxton.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, n'hésite pas.

- Merci Monseigneur.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, les interrompant.

- Allô, dit Wrath en décrochant.

Des coups de feu éclatèrent dans son oreille.

- Mon Frère, c'est la merde, beugla Butch. On se fait canarder. Merde !

L'ex flic se tut un instant, tandis que le bruit des balles percutant un objet métallique se faisait entendre.

- On a besoin de renforts ! gueula V en arrière-plan.

- On est déjà tous là et on est coincés entre des lessers et des démo…

La ligne fut subitement coupée.

- Merde !

- Monseigneur ?

- Tu sais comment contacter Brock ? S'enquit Wrath.

- Il suffit de l'appeler à haute voix, si j'ai bien compris, mais…

- BROCK !

Wrath hurla aussi fort qu'il le put. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le protecteur était dans le bureau.

- Un souci ? demanda t'il.

- Les Guerriers sont coincés et ont besoin d'aide, expliqua rapidement le Roi.

- Une dizaine des miens seront là-bas dans environ une minute et moi, dans moins de dix secondes, déclara Brock.

Il repartit comme il était venu.

- Il ne m'a même pas demandé où ils étaient, marmonna Wrath.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit Saxton, les protecteurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir « où » du moment qu'ils savent « qui ».

- Ah oui ? fit d'une voix trainante le vampire Royal. Et comment sais-tu cela ?

L'avocat se racla la gorge.

- Nous, heu… Nous discutons beaucoup monseigneur.

- Discuter ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ? Rigola Wrath.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le jeune vampire, le Roi fut persuadé qu'il rougissait furieusement. Il éclata de rire. Puis il eut pitié de Saxton et le laissa tranquille. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes des changements à apporter aux Lois Anciennes et de quand les mettre en place. Le téléphone sonna encore.

- Oui ?

- Les protecteurs sont restés là-bas, pour nous permettre de filer. Préviens Manny, Havers, Ehlena, tous ceux que tu peux, débita très vite Torh. On a des blessés et des graves encore.

- Qui ?

- Les plus graves ? Qhuinn est celui qui a le plus morflé, il a pris un méchant coup de couteau. Butch est aussi dans un sale état. Il a avalé trop de lessers. Pour nous autres c'est moins grave. On arrive.

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la clinique de la Confrérie. Les doggens et les infirmières courraient dans tous les sens, essayant de s'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. Tous les Guerriers ou presque présentaient des blessures plus ou moins grave. Manny faisait son maximum, mais il était seul, Havers ne pouvant se libérer avant plusieurs heures. Le chirurgien pensait très sérieusement à demander au Roi de recruter d'autres médecins. Il s'occupait pour l'instant de Qhuinn qui avait été le plus touché. L'artère fémorale du Frère avait été déchirée par un coup de couteau particulièrement vicieux. Il lâcha un juron en bataillant pour sauver la vie du vampire quand un énorme craquement retentit au milieu de la clinique. Par réflexe, ils levèrent tous la tête de ce qu'ils faisaient. La Protectrice, le visage marqué par la fatigue, se relevait du centre de ce qui ressemblait à un mini cratère. Blay souffla un « Aléna ? » quand une lumière aveuglante explosa. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, les vampires constatèrent que la jeune femme avait disparu et que les blessés ne l'étaient plus.

Eberlués, ils comprirent qu'Aléna les avait tous soignés. Ils ne l'avaient pas revus depuis le conseil des Princeps et certains d'entre eux avouaient qu'elle leur manquait. Blay et Qhuinn auraient voulu retrouver la gazelle qui courrait et riait dans tout le Manoir en les appelant « Qhuay ». Xhex et Payne auraient voulu reprendre l'entrainement avec elle. Mais c'était impossible, cette Aléna n'existait plus. Elle avait été remplacée par cette jeune femme sombre, empreinte d'agressivité et de colère, mais capable, comme à cet instant, de leur sauver la vie en un claquement de doigt.

Mais celui auquel elle manquait le plus, était Lassiter. Il rêvait d'elle, ne pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans qu'un millier de souvenirs ne l'assaille. Il la revoyait jouer au billard avec la Reine, essayer d'aider Fritz à préparer le repas alors que le doggen tentait de la convaincre de sortir de la cuisine, nager dans la piscine, disposer des bougies pour la grande soirée de Qhuinn et Blay, combattre des démons. Milles petits détails qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'enregistrer et qui ressortaient de sa mémoire pour passer en boucle dans son cerveau à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ses rêves étaient moins innocents. Celui qui revenait le plus souvent était celui où ils combattaient tous deux. Excité par le combat, il lui sautait dessus, lui arrachait ses vêtements et la baisait sauvagement contre un mur. Dans son rêve, elle participait avec enthousiasme, embrassant, caressant. Exigeant et donnant. Dans son rêve. Dans son rêve…


	38. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Aléna marchait dans la rue en quête d'ennemi. Elle soupira, frustrée. Presqu'une semaine sans un seul combat. Elle avait trop bien travaillé et maintenant, elle était désœuvrée. Elle avait eu tous les démons, sauf le chef bien sûr. Le fils de Sylphissian. Pff, quelle femelle avait été assez conne ou folle ou les deux pour accepter d'avoir un gamin avec ce monstre ? À moins, qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix. Le gamin savait qui était son père. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait gardé la femelle avec lui jusqu'à la naissance. Pauvre femelle. Par choix ou non, elle avait du sacrement en baver. S'arrachant à ses pensées, Aléna faillit faire demi-tour en voyant qi venait à sa rencontre. Failli seulement.

- Aléna, la salua t'il.

- Butch, répondit elle.

- Tu as le temps pour un verre ?

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Un verre ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être marrant.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier bar qu'ils croisèrent. Un bar sportif. Aléna observa tous les fanatiques de sports qui beuglaient devant un match de foot américain. La Protectrice et le Vampire détonnaient dans cet environnement avec leurs vêtements en cuir, mais à part quelques haussements de sourcils de la part d'un groupe qui les prenaient pour des dealers, personne ne fit attention à eux. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans le fond. En attendant la serveuse, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de se regarder.

- M'sieur, dame, ce sera quoi ?

- Lagavullin, double sans glace, s'il vous plait, demanda Butch.

- Vodka Belvedere, double sans glace, dit Aléna sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot en attendant que la serveuse leur apporte leurs consommations. Pas plus quand elle posa leurs verres devant eux. Aléna attrapa sa vodka et en avala une gorgée.

- Comment t'arrive à boire ce truc ? demanda Butch, d'un air dégouté.

- Comme tout le monde, rigola-t-elle. J'ouvre la bouche, je mets une gorgée dedans et j'avale.

Le vampire eut un sourire.

- Fais pas ta maline, gamine.

- Ouh tu me tues, fit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. Je fais ça tellement bien pourtant.

- Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en avalant encore une gorgée.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec Lassiter ?

Aléna perdit son sourire. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre une espèce de grosse brute complétement bourrée s'assit à ses côtés, posa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et une main sur sa cuisse. Elle se crispa et Butch se raidit, s'attendant au pire.

- Salut ma belle. Tu as une bouche magnifique. Je connais un moyen pour qu'elle le soit encore plus. Tu veux le connaitre ?

Butch craignit le pire.

- Je suis sûre que je vais bientôt le savoir, répondit elle en poussant son verre vers Butch pour le protéger au cas où.

L'homme se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille0 sauf que Butch, grâce à son ouïe de vampire, l'entendit parfaitement et faillit recracher sa Lag.

- Autour de ma bite, chuchota-t-il.

Par miracle, elle n'atomisa pas le gars. Mais ça la démangea. Sauf que bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le faire dans le bar. Trop de témoins, trop de cerveaux à nettoyer et elle avait la flemme. Non, elle allait faire simple pour une fois. Elle se contenta donc de sourire à la barrique de bière qui venait de lui parler. L'homme sursauta et décampa sans demander son reste. Aléna récupéra son verre.

- Faudra que je me souvienne de ça, rigola-t-elle.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? Interrogea l'ex flic, intrigué en prenant une gorgée de Lag qu'il recracha quand elle exhiba une dentition de requin.

- Je crois qu'il a pris peur en les imaginant autour de sa queue, fit-elle, d'un air très sérieux.

Le vampire et la Protectrice se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis ils explosèrent de rire. Il leur fallut plus de 15 minutes pour reprendre leurs sérieux et encore ce fut difficile. Aléna en pleurait tellement elle riait.

- Comment… ? Commença Butch, sans pouvoir continuer, comme il tentait encore de maitriser son hilarité.

- Morphisme, répondit Aléna, haletante. Je peux changer mon apparence à volonté.

Butch leva son verre à sa santé et le but cul sec.

- Revenons à nos moutons.

Aléna grimaça.

- J'espérais que tu n'y pensais plus.

- Rêve pas trop ! Alors ?

- Rien, dit-elle.

- Comment ça, rien ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Ecoutes, tu me demandes ce que je compte faire avec Lassiter, je te réponds, expliqua-t-elle. Et la réponse est rien, je ne compte rien faire avec Lassiter. Ça lui passera.

- Et toi, ça te passera aussi ?

Aléna crispa le poing sur son verre. Butch le remarqua.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle d'une voix atone. Rapidement en plus.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est ton droit, répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

- Aléna, c'est ce qui t'es arrivé qui pose problème ? demanda t'il en se penchant par-dessus la table.

La Protectrice se rejeta en arrière.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Tu oublies que j'étais là quand Larkham t'a amené au Manoir.

- Oh ! Ça.

- Ben oui, ça. Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ? s'enquit il , sentant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

- De rien, répondit-elle très vite, trop vite.

Il se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire.

- Tes trucs de flic ne marcheront pas avec moi.

- Eh bien, on va rajouter des trucs de vampire alors.

Aléna sursauta en regardant Vishous s'installer à côté de son mec et l'embrasser. La serveuse revint et prit la commande V. La protectrice n'entendait plus rien. Un bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles, l'empêchant de penser, de se concentrer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle comprit en voyant les yeux de Vishous. Le gauche était entièrement noir. Elle construisit un épais mur autour de ses pensées. Aussitôt, son esprit retrouva sa clarté et le bourdonnement cessa. En constatant qu'un nouveau verre se trouvait devant elle, elle réalisa que la tentative de V avait duré plusieurs minutes.

- Ne t'amuse plus à essayer d'entrer dans ma tête, le prévint-elle. Je serais beaucoup moins gentille la prochaine fois.

- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu es une telle garce.

- Ca me regarde, fit elle avec hostilité.

Butch décida de changer de sujet.

- Tu as vraiment pris 2830 coups de fouet pour pouvoir aider Wrath, Beth, Mary et Payne ?

- Oui. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'ex flic.

- Oui, ça aurait pu se passer il y a 200 ans.

- Pourquoi ? demanda V.

- Nous étions plus de 800.

- Il s'est passé quoi pour que plus 500 protecteurs se fassent la malle. Tu as fait ta casse couille ? Rigola V.

Aléna le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis son regard dériva vers l'écran, comme si elle regardait le match de Foot Américain. Comme si croiser le regard de quelqu'un d'autre était au-dessus de ses forces. Butch se crispa. Il avait la certitude que ce qu'il avait touché du doigt un peu plus tôt, allait leur exploser à la figure.

- Aléna…

- C'est bon Butch, je vais répondre. Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda-t-elle à Vishous, les yeux plissés.

- Ouais, vraiment, répondit V en buvant sa Goose.

- Il y a 200 ans, je suis tombée amoureuse. Vous me trouvez arrogante ? Ce n'est rien comparez à ce que j'étais à ce moment-là. J'étais certaine de tout savoir et d'être meilleure que les autres. J'ai appris l'humilité depuis. Bref, ce que je ne savais pas c'est que mon amoureux était un démon. Et qu'il avait trouvé de me rendre inoffensive. Il m'a enchainée, battue, affamée et maltraitée de toutes les manières qu'il pouvait. J'ai échappé au viol, mais je n'ai jamais compris par quel miracle. Son passe-temps favori consistait à attraper un protecteur ou une protectrice et à les torturer devant moi. J'avais beau hurler, supplier ou pleurer, il ne faisait que rire. Et plus que suppliait, hurlait et pleurait, plus il était féroce et cruel avec eux. J'ai appris à être impassible pour que leur calvaire dure le moins longtemps possible. Des centaines de protecteurs sont morts en me regardant, des reproches pleins les yeux. Et puis un jour, 100 protecteurs ont débarqué, l'ont étripé et m'ont libéré. De ce jour, je me suis promis que je ne mettrais plus personne en danger. Jamais. Voilà comment 513 protecteurs ont disparu il y a 200 ans.

Les deux vampires eurent du mal à rester impassible devant l'horreur de ce récit. Mais ils comprenaient mieux l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle ne faisait plus confiance à son jugement ni à ses instincts.

- Ouais, soupira V. En clair tu es une lâche.

Aléna le fixa bouche bée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es une putain de lâche ! Tu as mieux compris ? Ok tu as souffert une fois. Ok ça a provoqué la mort de plein de gens. Et ?

- Comment ça, et ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est suffisant ?

- Si, mais tu te caches derrière pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait te faire souffrir, lui répondit-il.

- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il ne le fera pas ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il ne me fera pas souffrir comme l'autre ?

- Enfin Aléna ! s'écria Butch. Tu connais assez Lass pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil !

- Au pire, il t'obligea à regarder Oprah, Bette et Mary Tyler avec lui, ironisa le fils de la Vierge Scribe.

Aléna eut un petit sourire misérable.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un sous pretexte que tu pourrais souffrir, dit sombrement Butch. C'est ce qu'à voulu faire V et il a failli nous tuer tous les deux. Surtout que j'ai résisté encore plus que lui. Lui savait ce qu'il voulait, mais pensait ne jamais l'obtenir. Moi j'ai freiné des quatre fers, je ne voulais pas reconnaitre ce que je voulais. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que nous.

Aléna déglutit péniblement. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

- Ta marque là, continua l'ex flic en désignant le tatouage sur sa temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il apparait sur un protecteur, si ?

- Non, souffla Aléna, perdue.

- est ce que les protecteurs qui l'ont sont malheureux ?

Elle pensa à Sorchac et Elselinne. Elle n'avait jamais vu un couple plus mal assorti. Elle était emportée, colérique, brouillonne et incapable de rester en place. Lui était tout son contraire, calme, pondérée, patient. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi heureux. Et ils l'étaient depuis plus de 300 ans.

- Ils sont écœurants de bonheur, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu vois ? qu'est-ce que tu risques ? demanda V. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle faillit s'insurger, se récrier qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Mais c'était faux.

- Et si je souffre ? murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'ils pourraient l'entendre malgré le bruit ambiant.

Les deux vampires se jetèrent un coup d'œil malicieux.

- Eh bien on t'aidera à regarnir cette couette qui manque de plumes d'ange.

Ils avaient l'air si sérieux, si sanguinaires, qu'elle ne put résister. Elle éclata de rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle quittait le bar, le sourire aux lèvres et l'âme plus légère. Pour une fois elle allait penser à elle et prendre des risques. A la première occasion.


	39. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Lassiter boxait furieusement un punching-ball. Il cherchait à être assez épuisé pour s'endormir la tête à peine posé sur l'oreiller et surtout ne plus rêver. Cela ne fonctionnait jamais, mais il continuait à essayer. Pendant qu'il essayait de s'abrutir, il avait conscience de la présence de Torh dans le gymnase. Le vampire rodait toujours en périphérie, cherchant sans doute un moyen de l'aider. Mais il n'y avait aucune solution à son problème. Il crevait pour une femme qui ne voulait pas de lui. Cette vérité le figea.

- Lass, fit Torh.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je vais très bien, affirma-t-il avec la plus parfaite des mauvaises fois.

- Tu ne regardes plus la télé depuis des jours.

Merde ! Le mec avait remarqué ça ? Il ne voulait ni aide, ni compassion bordel !

- Lâche-moi la grappe !

- Ca me rappelle une situation similaire, pas toi ?

Lassiter grogna.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa le vampire.

- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, malgré ça, cria t'il en pointant sa tempe marquée, elle n'est pas là. Elle ne veut pas de moi, putain !

- Fils de lumière, interpela une voix ferme.

- Quoi, beugla t'il.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Kayla.

- Génial ! grogna-t-il. L'emmerdeuse en chef.

Elle haussa un sourcil délicat. Tout en elle avait l'air fragile et délicat. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous mette une trempe lors d'un petit combat amical, comme l'avait découvert Butch deux semaines plus tôt. Il s'était fait chambrer jusqu'à ce que le Dhestroyer leur dise qu'il attendait de voir comment eux s'en sortiraient. Bizarrement, ils avaient tous trouvé quelque chose de super urgent à faire.

- Tu veux quoi, la naine ? Gronda l'ange.

- Tu dois compléter la marque d'âme sœur, déclara-t-elle tranquillement en avançant dans le gymnase.

- La quoi ? demanda Torh.

De quel droit se mêlait-il de la conversation, celui-là ? Mais en fait, Lassiter n'en avait rien à branler. Il allait monter dans sa chambre en chopant deux bouteilles d'alcool dans le salon au passage. N'importe quel alcool, il en avait rien à foutre du moment qu'il trouvait l'oubli. Trois, voire quatre bouteilles seraient surement mieux d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il resta là, planter comme un con, à écouter la morveuse. Merde ! Pas à dire, il était pathétique.

- L'Unique l'a appelé la marque d'union, expliqua Kayla.

- STOP ! gueula Lassiter. Vous passez votre temps à appeler Aléna, L'Unique. Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'elle est la première d'entre nous, celle qui a tous les pouvoirs, expliqua la petite protectrice, étonnée. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- A l'évidence, non, ironisa Torh.

Kayla soupira.

- Bientôt, elle cessera d'être et l'Unique ne sera plus qu'une légende, parmi les nôtres.

- Ouh là, ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'inquiéta Lassiter.

- Tant que la marque ne sera pas complète, Aléna s'affaiblira jusqu'à ce que…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Expirant un soupir tremblant, elle poursuivit :

- La quantité de pouvoirs qu'elle a utilisé il y a quelques jours pour vous soigner, à accélérer le processus.

- Merde, je dois la trouver, s'exclama Lassiter.

- Je vais t'aider, offrit Torh.

L'ange et le vampire partirent d'un même pas.

- Elle sera au Masque de Fer ce soir, cria Kayla dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et lui jetèrent un regard furieux.

- Je crois bien que quelqu'un lui a promis de tenir la Confrérie loin du club, expliqua t'elle d'un petit ton détaché. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

**LE MASQUE DE FER**

(Merci à Amhé, Jess et Sandrine pour les deux chansons qui servent de toile de fond à cette scène ^^)

Lassiter et Torhment pénétrèrent dans le club au son de « God Is Dead ? » de Black Sabbat. Ce que l'ange trouva extrêmement ironique. Contrairement à leur habitude, ils n'allèrent pas dans le carré VIP, mais restèrent en bordure de la piste de danse. Scrutant la foule, ils finirent par repérer un groupe qui détonnait parmi tous les danseurs vêtus de cuir et de vêtements déchirés. Dans cette marée de noirs, les protecteurs se repéraient comme une lumière dans la nuit. Elselinne portait un short et un haut d'un vert vibrant. Elle était collée à un homme impressionnant. Il avait de longs cheveux blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir plus de trente ans. Sa chemise et son jean blanc formait un contraste détonnant avec sa peau ébène. Ce devait être Sorchac. Larkham était sobrement vêtu d'un T-shirt gris et d'un jean délavé. Mais l'attention de Lassiter était exclusivement concentrée sur Aléna. La Protectrice portait une micro-jupe et un débardeur qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril. L'ensemble était rouge. Ses bottes noires étaient la seule concession à l'ambiance du club. Elle ondulait sur la musique, les bras repliés au-dessus de la tête, sensuelle, lascive, les tatouages largement dévoilés. Lassiter eut la bouche sèche et la queue au garde à vous.

- Tu veux que je détourne l'attention des autres protecteurs ? Questionna Torh.

Lassiter grogna pour toute réponse. Le vampire eut un petit rire devant l'air affamé de l'ange. Lass s'engagea sur la piste, sa haute silhouette musclée écartant la foule, telle la mer rouge devant Moise. Arrivant derrière la Protectrice, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla à lui. Aléna continua d'onduler. « Tainted Love » de Maryline Manson débuta et se laissant porter par la musique et la présence dans ses bras de celle qui était, aux dires de Kayla, son âme sœur, il ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Il se pencha et embrassa la nuque de la jeune femme, il se délecta de la sentir frissonner. Lassiter la retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle avait un gout de Vodka. Il grogna contre sa bouche. Il se faisait l'effet d'un assoiffé pouvant enfin se désaltérer après des jours passé dans le désert. La Protectrice devait ressentir la même urgence, puisque d'une détente, elle sauta au cou de l'ange et enroula les jambes autour de sa taille. Lassiter ne put s'empêcher de la plaquer contre la colonne d'acier qui avait élu domicile dans son fute en cuir et ondula des hanches. Aléna gémit et se plaqua plus étroitement contre lui. Elle se raidit soudain et s'arrachant à la bouche de Lassiter, elle grogna :

- Lâche-moi !

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voit l'agonie qu'il ressentait, mais fit ce qu'elle demandait. Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour la voir envoyé au tapis un mec couvert de piercings et emballé dans du cuir de la tête aux pieds. Il plissa les yeux. Lassiter passa le bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et fixa l'homme étalé par terre d'un air menaçant. Aléna se colla à lui, l'attrapa par le cou le força à se baisser vers elle.

- Sortons d'ici.

Il ressenti le besoin de faire savoir à tous ces mâles en rut qu'elle était à lui. L'ange la souleva et la fit basculer sur son épaule. Elle éclata de rire et fit un coucou aux protecteurs qui la fixaient, les yeux ronds et à Torhment qui affichait un grand sourire sur le bord de la piste. Une main plaquée sur ses fesses, Lassiter se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Ils avaient besoin de toute urgence d'une ruelle avec un mur solide. Il avait un rêve à transformer en réalité.


	40. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Lassiter s'engouffra dans la première ruelle qu'il trouva. Un coup de chance c'était une impasse. Aléna éclata de rire, amusée par l'impatience de l'ange. Son s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il la fit glisser de son épaule, la frottant le long de son corps. Dieu, il était doux, dur et à elle. La Protectrice l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle, s'enroulant l'une à l'autre, s'acharnant dans un combat dont ils sortiraient tous deux vainqueurs. Se cherchant, s'esquivant pour mieux revenir. L'attrapant sous les fesses, l'ange la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Quand elle remit ses jambes autour de ses hanches, Lassiter grogna de satisfaction. Aléna glissa les mains dans les mèches brunes et blondes et le força à penche la tête pour approfondir leur baiser. Il bougea les hanches, frottant son érection sur son sexe trempé. Il se détacha de sa bouche, lui arrachant un grognement de protestation qui se transforma en soupir de satisfaction quand il se mit à lécher, mordiller et embrasser son cou et le haut de ses seins. Plus impatiente, Aléna lui arracha son T-Shirt. Il grogna contre sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Si… Si jamais, haleta-t-il. Tu as peur… ou si quelque chose te déplait…

- Si tu oses t'arrêter, je te coupe en deux, le menaça-t-elle.

Il gloussa dans son cou, lui arracha sa culotte et posa la main sur son sexe trempé. Elle eut un mouvement involontaire du bassin.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- D'abord, je vais te faire jouir avec mes doigts, ensuite avec ma bouche et ensuite quand tu seras encore toute serrée par tes orgasmes, je viendrai en toi.

Le corps d'Aléna fut agité de tremblements.

- Dépêche-toi, le supplia-t-elle.

- Non, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Les doigts de l'ange s'approchèrent de son clitoris, l'effleurèrent sans jamais vraiment le toucher. Elle projeta le bassin en avant, sans réussir à l'inciter à y aller plus franchement.

- Patience, murmura-t-il.

- Non, gémit elle.

Une odeur de talc et de souffre les atteignit. Ils se figèrent.

- Dis-moi que c'est une putain de blague, gronda t'il.

- On n'aura pas cette chance, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

A contrecœur, Lassiter la reposa au sol.

- Ils sont nombreux, remarqua-t-elle. Plus nombreux que d'habitude.

- Combien ?

- Au moins trente, réalisa t'elle, intriguée.

Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

- Tant que ça ? Ils sont où ?

- Un peu plus loin, à environ…

Un hurlement la fit s'élancer. Lassiter jura et courut à sa suite. Sortant le téléphone que Torh lui avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant et qui n'avait jamais servi jusque-là, il envoya un message général à la Confrérie pour les appeler à la rescousse. Torh les rejoignit au moment où l'ange rattrapait Aléna. Ils virent qu'elle s'était changée. Elle avait remis son habituel pantalon de cuir.

- Aléna ! Attend-nous ! lui cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta. Regardant autour d'eux, ils constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une impasse.

- Aléna ? fit Torh.

- Ils se déplacent, indiqua t'elle, les yeux dans le vagues.

Lassiter l'attrapa par les épaules.

- La Confrérie va nous rejoindre, lui dit-il.

La Protectrice cligna des yeux et observa le tatouage de l'ange.

- Le lien est là, chuchota-t-elle.

- Le lien ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je… Pas le temps, mais je t'expliquerais, promit elle. Juste… On est plus fort ensemble.

Il hocha la tête. Les Guerriers de la Confrérie se matérialisèrent à leurs côtés. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par les protecteurs Elselinne, Sorchac, Larkham et Brock. Ils étaient tous en cuir et armés jusqu'aux dents. Aléna les passa machinalement en revue. Elle se détournait quand son cerveau enregistra ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Elle fixa Brock et sourit. Il arborait un entrelacs d'arabesques sur la tempe droite. Son sourire s'accentua mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Où sont Kayla, Qhuinn et Blay ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ils sont de repos, répondit Vishous.

- Vous avez mis des jours de repos aux protecteurs ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ca pose un problème ? demanda Torh.

- Non, non, c'est une bonne idée.

Et soudain, trente démons-lessers les encerclèrent. Aléna fit rouler ses épaules et sa nuque. Ils avaient intérêt à les expédier. Elle était pressée, elle avait une séance de sexe torride en attente et elle avait bien l'intention de reprendre les choses là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec Lassiter.

- Souvenez-vous, dit-elle. Butch n'a pas besoin de les aspirer. Quand on tue ces merdes, rien ne retourne à l'Oméga.

Des sourires carnassiers et cruels apparurent sur toutes les lèvres des vampires. Ils sortirent leurs dagues et se jetèrent sur les démons. Les vampires ne faisaient pas de quartier et ne prenaient aucun risque. Dès qu'ils avaient une ouverture, ils plongeaient leurs dagues dans le cœur des albinos. Les protecteurs étaient rompus à l'exercice, cela faisait des siècles qu'ils dézinguaient des démons. Aléna avait l'impression de combattre des adolescents. Dans toutes les cultures et de tous temps, les jeunes avaient toujours eu l'impression que les adultes ne les appréciaient pas à leur juste valeur. Bien souvent, s'il y avait un conflit, ces jeunes inconscients partaient en guerre, fiers et certains d'être accueillis en héros à leur retour, victorieux le retour bien évidemment. En général, les plus chanceux revenaient meurtris et enfin conscients de la sagesse de leurs ainés. Les plus malchanceux restaient sur les champs de bataille à servir d'engrais et de nourriture aux charognards. La Protectrice avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir à combattre l'un de ces groupes cette nuit-là. Les démons n'étaient pas ou peu entrainés et regardaient la mort fondre sur eux, les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaits. L'un dans l'autre, ce ne fut as un très bon combat. Les protecteurs brulèrent les corps des démons, les vampires se donnaient des claques dans le dos. Aléna aurait dû être satisfaite et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça avait été trop simple, beaucoup trop simple. Elle scruta les environs, ne voyant rien d'inquiétant, elle passa en revue les toits. De plus en plus fébrile, de plus en plus inquiète, elle chercha mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, le sentiment d'urgence était bien présent. Lassiter se rapprocha d'elle.

- Bébé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Il faudrait surement un peu de temps mais elle pourrait s'y habituer. C'était même agréable.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses paumes devinrent moites. Lassiter s'écarta de quelques pas et se mit lui aussi à scruter les environs. Peu à peu, leur inquiétude contamina le groupe et tous firent comme eux. L'ange alla jusqu'au fond de l'impasse pour vérifier que rien n'était tapi dans les ombres. Quand il ne trouva rien, il revint vers les autres. Il était à environ dix pas quand il rencontra un obstacle sur sa route. Une paroi translucide lui barrait le passage. Le bruits qu'il fit en rentrant dedans attira les regards des autres. Aléna pensa à une blague, sans doute pour la détendre. Elle commençait déjà à lever les yeux au ciel, quand elle vit l'ombre derrière Lassiter. Une ombre armé d'un poignard. Elle blêmit et se mit à courir en hurlant :

- DERRIERE TOI !

Lassiter n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. L'ombre le poignarda dans le dos. L'ange s'effondra, la blessure était donc grave. L'ombre s'approcha, révélant le zèbre. La Protectrice se colla à la paroi. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de la franchir, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus donner la satisfaction à son ennemi de la voir hystérique. Et c'est ce qui se passerait si elle commençait à marteler la barrière.

- Je te l'emprunte, lui dit le zèbre. Je te le renverrais dans quelques jours. Par contre, je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire dans un seul colis, aussi il y en aura plusieurs.

Aléna sortit sa lame barbare et la colla à la paroi. Fixant le démon de ses yeux de flammes, elle lui promit d'une voix froide et chargée de haine :

- Ton agonie sera longue. Tu supplieras longtemps avant que je ne t'achève. Prie pour qu'il soit toujours en vie quand je vous retrouverais. Je serais alors peut être clémente. Mais n'y compte pas trop.

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux du démon, mais se sentant visiblement à l'abri derrière sa barrière, il éclata de rire et disparu avec sa victime. Aléna poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.


	41. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Tout était calme dans le manoir. Les shellanes et Kayla se faisait une soirée film dans la salle de cinéma. Wrath et Saxton étaient de l'Autre-Coté pour une rencontre au sommet avec la Mère de la Race. Qhuinn et Blay étaient tranquilles dans leur chambre. Enfin tranquilles, tout était relatif. Blay était occupé à lécher le corps de son compagnon. Après une demi-heure de ce traitement, Qhuinn suppliai pour que l'attention du mec se concentre exclusivement sur sa queue. Supplications que le roux se faisait un plaisir d'ignorer.

- Blay, pitié !

- Tst, fit le mâle en claquant la langue. Aucune patience. Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus.

Qhuinn eut un gémissement pitoyable. Blay se remit à lécher, mordiller, suçoter. Il aimait mettre son mâle dans cet état. Fébrile, se tordant dans tous les sens, suppliant, au bord de la jouissance, mais sans l'obtenir. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait quand le mec n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ce qui, semblait- il, était le cas en cet instant. En une seconde, le mâle inversa leurs positons. Blay se retrouva à quatre pattes. En entendant le claquement du tiroir de la table de chevet, il comprit que le brun prenait le lubrifiant. Un liquide curieusement froid lui coula entre les fesses. Le mâle aux yeux dépareillés étala le liquide en petits mouvements circulaires et introduisit un doigt, puis deux. Le roux se trémoussa. La légère odeur de menthe lui avait fait comprendre que son mec n'utilisait pas le même gel que d'habitude. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation de chaleur qui gagnait son cul. Qhuinn se mit du gel sur les mains, attrapa la queue de son mâle et entama un va et vient au même rythme que ses doigts le faisaient en pénétrant le corps de Blay. Celui-ci se trémoussa encore. Ça chauffait vraiment.

- Nallum, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Lubrifiant chauffant, souffla Qhuinn à son oreille. Tu aimes ?

- Enfoiré ! Gémit Blay. Prend moi bordel !

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Rigola le mec. Ah oui, qu'il fallait qu'on travaille la patience.

Sauf que Blay ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. En un clin d'œil, il se retourna, étala Qhuinn sur le lit, l'enfourcha et s'empala sur la queue du mec. Ils poussèrent un gémissement à l'unisson. Blay se déchaina. Impossible d'y aller lentement, pas avec ce truc qui lui brulait les entrailles et la queue. Il voulait, non, il avait besoin de jouir et que son mec jouisse en lui. Ce truc le rendait dingue !

- Branle moi, supplia t'il. Putain, mec…

- Calme-toi, Nallum, fit Qhuinn, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux pas ! cria Blay.

Le roux hurla quand son mec le prit enfin en main et qu'il le masturba au rythme ou lui-même montait et descendait sur sa queue. En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une jouissance phénoménale, hurlant leur plaisir. Blay se laissa retomber sur le torse de Qhuinn. Tous deux étaient trempés de sueur.

- Putain, mec, tu m'as tué, marmonna t'il en embrassant la peau de son Nallum.

Il fut secoué au rythme du rire de son mâle.

- C'est ça, rigole enfoiré ! Attend que je me venge, menaça t'il.

Avant que Qhuinn puisse répondre, une sorte de grondement se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent interloqués. Les murs se mirent à vibrer, décrochant un tableau, faisant vaciller les lampes. Ils entendirent un tohu-bohu venir du centre d'entrainement. Pour qu'ils l'entendent de leur chambre, ce devait être extrêmement grave. Après une toilette sommaire, les deux mâles sautèrent dans leurs fringues et parcoururent le couloir des statues au pas de course. En arrivant dans le hall, ils virent Fritz qui sortaient de la salle à manger.

- Messires…

- On va voir Fritz, cria Qhuinn sans ralentir l'allure.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, le vacarme se faisait plus précis. Une chaleur torride régnait dans le centre. Une voix féminine hurlait, des objets se fracassaient et d'autres voix criaient. Ils entrèrent, toujours en courant et s'arrêtèrent en dérapant en voyant le carnage. Merde ! L'apocalypse avait eu lieu dans la salle et personne ne leur avait rien dit ou quoi ? Des débris de machines gisaient dans tous les coins. A en juger par les traces sur les murs, les engins avaient été projeté dessus. Les Guerriers et les protecteurs s'engueulaient en tentant de s'approcher… D'une colonne de feu ? Blay jura quand il distingua Aléna au milieu des flammes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Bordel ? Gueula Qhuinn pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement des flammes.

- Le zèbre a embarqué Lassiter et comme tu peux le voir, Aléna le prend assez mal, répondit Zsadist sur le même ton.

Butch s'approcha prudemment d'Aléna.

- Aléna ! Arrête ça !

Aucun effet.

- Al ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aider l'emplumé !

Toujours rien.

- Bordel, gamine ! Si tu te calmes pas immédiatement, je te promets une raclé qui te laisser cloué au lit une bonne semaine !

Le feu prit de l'ampleur. Brock intervint.

- Je sais comment la ramener, affirma t'il. Hé, Unique, devine quoi ? J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur !

Les frères eurent l'impression que le feu perdit un peu d'ampleur.

- Et tu vas pas le croire, moi l'homme aux dix milles femmes, mon âme sœur est un mec !

Pour le coup, cela marcha. Très bien même. Le feu s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une chandelle soufflée par un courant d'air. La Protectrice fixait Brock, les yeux ronds et même si des flammes s'attardaient dans son regard, au moins était-elle plus calme.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerais bien, ronchonna Brock.

Aléna se mit à hurler de rire. C'était un soulagement pour tous même si une pointe d'hystérie perçait dans le rire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

- Larkham ! Sorchac !

Les deux hommes ne se mirent pas au garde à vous, mais c'était tout comme.

- Je veux un démon en vie avant le lever du soleil. Vous pouvez l'amocher, mais il faut qu'il soit capable de parler ! Allez ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui Unique ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Aléna, tu ne vas pas ramener un démon au manoir quand même ? S'insurgea Torh.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit elle, excédée. C'est Larkham et Sorchac qui vont le faire.

Elle redressa une machine et l'aplati sur le dessus en deux coups de poings pour en faire un plateau et commença à sortir ses armes pour les poser dessus.

- De toute façon, il ne restera pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir causer le moindre dégât.

Elle regarda Brock et son expression se réchauffa un peu.

- C'est Saxton ? supposa-t-elle.

- Ouais, sauf qu'il est toujours sous le coup de sa rupture avec lui, répondit-il maussade en désignant Blay. Et la mort de son père n'a rien arranger.

- Tu as essayé de le réconforter ? demanda Kayla.

- Evidemment, s'exclama-t-il, vexé. Je lui ai proposé d'aller boire une bière et de se faire un petit combat, mais il ne veut pas.

Tous les femelles se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel avec un soupir excédé, dans un mouvement synchronisé.

- T'es désespérant, grogna Kayla.

- Que ferais tu si c'était une femelle ? S'enquit Payne.

- Ben je la ferais rire, je la prendrais dans mes bras, enfin les trucs habituels quoi !

- Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas partiel avec Sax ? Intervint Blay.

- Mec, c'est un mâle.

Kayla s'éloigna en marmonnant des choses pas très gentille sur la gente masculine en général et sur l'un de ses représentants en particulier. Butch et V décidèrent d'intervenir.

- Mec, c'est aussi un être pensant avec des sentiments, lui dit V.

- Il a besoin de tendresse et d'amour, poursuivit Butch. Parle lui, apprend à le connaitre et surtout soutient le.

- Ecoute les, intervint Aléna. Ils sont de bons conseils.

Brock dut avouer que c'était peut être de bons conseils

Le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant au sol, attira leur attention.

- Ah ! Mon colis vient d'arriver, s'extasia-t-elle.


	42. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Aléna observait le démon et attendait qu'il reprenne connaissance. Au bout de trente minutes, il geignit, ayant visiblement très mal à la tête. Ce qui s'expliquait par l'énorme entaille qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne. Aléna donnait l'impression d'attendre patiemment, accroupie devant sa proie. Mais, pour les protecteurs qui la connaissaient bien, ce n'était qu'une façade. Pour preuve, les armes de la Protectrice, posées sur leur plateau de fortune, cliquetaient, les armatures métalliques des engins de musculation martyrisés se mirent à oscillés et les dagues de la Confrérie vibrèrent dans leurs harnais. Les vampires regardaient tout cela avec inquiétude. Quand les yeux du démon papillonnèrent, les lames d'Aléna décollèrent et vinrent faire une ronde autour d'Aléna et de sa victime. Tout ce métal tournoyait à environ 1m50 du sol. Pour les vampires, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A n'importe quel moment, le démon pouvait se relever, attraper une arme et s'en servir contre elle. C'est exactement ce qui se passa quand le démon ouvrit les yeux. D'un bond, il se mit sur ses pieds, attrapa la première arme qui passait à sa portée (la lame barbare, sinon c'est pas drôle) et se jeta sur la jeune femme. Qui resta impassible. Elle se contenta de rester accroupie, le regard fixé sur lui. Alors qu'il armait son bras pour la frapper, le démon fut incapable d'aller au bout de son geste. La lame refusa de suivre le mouvement. A la place, elle alla se ficher dans l'abdomen de l'agresseur. Il se plia en deux.

- Tout ça n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais, observa Aléna. Il te suffit de me dire ce que je veux savoir et la douleur s'arrêtera.

Le démon était trop concentré sur sa douleur pour noter la formulation de la phrase, mais pour tous les témoins de la scène, la manière dont la douleur cesserait ne faisait aucun doute. Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent sur Wrath et Saxton.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna le Roi.

- J'ai une petite discussion avec notre invité ici présent, répondit tranquillement Aléna.

Pis reportant son attention sur sa victime, elle poursuivit.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda le démon d'une voix hachée.

- Ton chef a capturé quelqu'un et je veux savoir où il l'a emmené.

Le prisonnier eut un rictus sardonique.

- Il te tuera !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit Aléna en haussant les épaules. Le seul moyen de le savoir est de me dire où il est.

- Je ne te dirais rien, plutôt crevé !

- Ca peut s'arranger.

Elle enflamma sa main et la posa sur son torse. Durant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien et le démon ricana. Puis la chair commença à se racornir et à fumée. Le démon tenta de se débattre, mais Aléna le tenait en son pouvoir. D'une simple pensée, elle l'empêcha de bouger. Il hurla. Brock se rapprocha de Saxton.

- Tu devrais remonter, suggéra au vampire qui blêmissait à vue d'œil.

- Au contraire, intervint la Protectrice. Qu'il reste. Qu'il voit ce que nous sommes capable de faire quand nos âmes sœurs sont en danger.

Le tatouage était nettement visible sur la tempe du mâle.

- Toi aussi, tu pourrais… ? Questionna Saxton sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

- J'ai moins de patience qu'Aléna, répondit Brock avec franchise. Si c'était toi qui étais aux mains de l'ennemi, il lui manquerait déjà des morceaux.

Saxton accusa le coup. C'était trop et trop vite. Mais il resta là où il était. Il devait savoir.

- Alors prêt à parler ? demanda Aléna.

- Oui, oui, hurla le démon. Pitié, arrête !

Aléna retira sa main.

- Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

- Il y a un entrepôt, haleta le démon. Prêt des docks.

Le démon se tut.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Aléna. Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?

- Je pourrais te conduire jusque-là bas, offrit-il.

Aléna ricana.

- Tu pourrais oui. Mais le jour où je suivrais un démon de mon plein grès, je serais bourrée, droguée, amnésique et lobotomisée.

Elle attrapa la lame qui était toujours dans le ventre du démon, imprima une torsion et la retira. Le grappin en ressortant, emmené avec lui plein de choses qui auraient du rester à l'intérieur.

- Ceci sont tes intestins, expliqua t'elle d'un ton clinique alors que le démon hurlait comme un damné.

Elle profita qu'il se tordait de douleur pour s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle le fit sans douceur, avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer, faisant des ravages physiques partout où elle fouillait. En quelques secondes, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Attrapant son épée courte parmi les armes qui tournoyaient toujours autour d'eux, elle le décapita.

- Merci pour ta coopération, dit-elle au cadavre.

- Tu aurais pu fouiller sa tête dès le départ, fit remarquer Sorchac.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, répondit Aléna en faisant la moue. J'ai l'adresse et il reste quatre bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil, vous venez avec nous ? demanda t'elle aux vampires.

Ils avaient des mines écœurées, mais acquiescèrent. Saxton jeta un regard dégouté à Brock et quitta le gymnase sans un regard en arrière. Aléna tiqua, mais ne dit rien. Ce serait à Brock d'expliquer la situation au juriste.

Rien ne distinguait l'entrepôt de ses congénères alignés le long des docks. Pourtant, ils sentaient que c'était là que les démons-lessers se trouvaient.

- Aléna, comment veux-tu procéder ? demanda Torh.

- Il faudrait rentrer discrètement, trouver Lassiter et le sortir de là avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent, répondit la Protectrice. Ensuite, on pourra s'amuser.

- Faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un loisir, grommela Qhuinn.

- Le tricot ? proposa Rhage. Ou l'origami ?

Un hurlement déchirant résonna dans le silence de la nuit et une odeur de fleurs leur parvint. Aléna envoya son beau plan aux orties et se rua vers l'entrepôt. Elle explosa les portes d'une seule pensée.

- Putain, c'est cool la télékinésie quand même, s'exclama Rhage en courant à sa suite.

- C'est encore mieux que ça, fit Brock sur ses talons. Elle contrôle le métal.

- Elle contrôle le métal ? répéta V.

- Tu vois Magnéto dans les X-men ? dit Larkham. Eh ben côté d'Aléna, c'est un amateur.

Ils firent tous irruption dans l'entrepôt et ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi Aléna s'était figée. Ils suivirent son regard et jurèrent. Lassiter avait été crucifié sur une grande croix en bois et ses ailes avaient été sectionnées. Elles reposaient sur le sol et le sol argenté goutait dessus.

- Putain, on est dans la merde, murmura Sorchac.


	43. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

De ce qui se passa ensuite, Aléna n'en aurai jamais aucun souvenir. Elle se rappellerait avoir entendu le hurlement de Lassiter, l'entrée dans l'entrepôt et la vision d'horreur qu'était les ailes arrachées de son âme-sœur et son sang qui en trempait les plumes. Et ce qui avait oblitérer sa conscience, laissant la place à une sauvagerie jamais égalée depuis les débuts des univers. Des centaines de démons étaient massés entre elle et le mur du fond. Ils se répartirent de chaque côté de l'entrepôt, laissant un chemin qui menait à Lassiter supplicié. Le zèbre se tenait devant lui. Et alors, il avait dit ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

- Tu es arrivée trop tôt, il a encore ses bras et ses jambes.

Soudain, une dizaine de démons explosa, les aspergeant de sang noir.

- Putain ! Faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! gueula Larkham.

- Quoi ? cria Zsadist. Mais…

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle va faire, ni d'être pris pour cible, rétorqua Kayla.

Ils sortirent en courant de l'entrepôt.

- _Et maintenant, on fait quoi_ _?_ Signa John.

- On chope ceux qui essayent de se barrer et on les étripe, proposa Larkham.

- _Vendu._

Une odeur écœurante s'échappa de l'entrepôt.

- Oh merde, hoqueta Elsie, prise de haut le cœur. Elle les éviscère.

Brock jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Aléna trônait au milieu de l'entrepôt, des flammes s'échappant de son corps, dessinant sa silhouette. Xhex le rejoignit.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on traine trop, dit-elle. La police humaine finira bien par être avertie.

- On s'en occupera, promit Sorchac.

- Vous allez les tuer ? Questionna Blay, révolté.

- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, fit Kayla avec aigreur. Non, on va pas les tuer, gros malin, on manipulera leurs souvenirs.

Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour discuter. Bizarrement, aucun démon ne tenta de sortir du bâtiment de l'horreur.

Aléna reprit ses esprits. Autour d'elle, c'était un carnage. Des bouts de démons tapissaient les murs, elle pataugeait dans le sang. Il y avait eu plus de deux cents démons, en quelques minutes, il n'en restait qu'un. Et comme ses armes étaient encore sous forme de tatouages et que les autres n'étaient pas à l'intérieur, elle avait fait ça seule et à mains nues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lassiter. Il avait l'air de plus en plus faible. Elle devait se dépêcher. Faisant glisser son épée le long de son bras, elle reporta son attention sur le chef des démons.

- Dis-moi, le roi sait-il ce que tu fais ici ?

- Les démons n'ont plus de roi depuis que tu as tué mon père, cracha t'il.

« Seigneur, est-il réellement possible d'être aussi stupide » pensa-t-elle.

- Bon, eh bien on dirait que je vais lui rendre service, dit-elle avec insouciance.

Elle engagea le combat. Lui à mains nues, elle avec son épée. Ce n'était pas un combat formidable. Il manquait d'entrainement, manquait de technique, ne comptait que sur ses muscles et croyait visiblement que gueuler comme un gogole était un moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Résultat, Aléna était passablement agacée. Tout cela était une telle perte de temps. Constatant que Lassiter était de plus en plus pâle, elle mit fin au combat. Elle se jeta sur le zèbre, le déséquilibra d'un bon coup d'épaule et lui enfonça la pointe de son épée dans la gorge. Puis jetant son arme, elle le laissa se noyer dans son propre sang et se précipita sur la croix et détacha l'ange avec mille précautions. Il gémit quand elle passa son épaule sous son bras pour le soutenir.

- Pardon, dit-elle, inquiète.

- T'inquiète, murmura t'il. Une journée en plein soleil et je serais comme neuf.

Sauf qu'il se serait vidé de son sang avant. Le lien se mettait en place bien sûr, mais seulement de son côté à elle. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le garder en vie. Il fallait qu'il l'active de son côté mais personne n'avait jamais compris comment les âmes sœurs des protecteurs devaient le faire. Cela variait d'un individu à l'autre. Il y avait bien une solution. Elle espérait juste que ce serait suffisant. Le prenant dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa.

Les vampires et les protecteurs discutaient toujours quand les protecteurs se figèrent.

- Quoi ? fit Butch.

- Elle s'affaiblit, gémit Elsie. Oh seigneur tout puissant, elle va…

Alors qu'ils se tournaient vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt, un Lassiter en pleine forme, mais le visage défait en sortait, portant Aléna, blême et inconsciente, dans ses bras.

- Non ! hurlèrent les protectrices.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Larkham, affolé.

- Elle m'a soigné, répondit Lassiter.

- Elle ne t'a pas soigné, rétorqua Sorchac, elle t'a transmis son énergie. Petite folle !

- Kayla, tu m'as dit qu'elle s'affaiblissait, que bientôt, elle ne serait plus, dit Lassiter à la petite protectrice. Est-ce que…

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Si nous ne faisons rien, répondit-elle, elle mourra avant la fin de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Zsadist.

- Vous rien, nous on a peut-être une chance, pas de la sauver, mais d'avoir un répit, expliqua Brock.

- Ramenons-la au Manoir, fit Torh. V, crame-moi cet endroit.


	44. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Depuis deux jours, c'était un défilé permanent de protecteurs à la clinique de la Confrérie. Ils venaient tous, chacun leur tour, partager leur énergie avec la Protectrice, l'Unique, la Première d'entre eux. C'était la solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour la garder en vie, mais viendrait un moment ou cela ne suffirait plus. Les Guerriers avaient rencontré des gens de tous horizons, avaient parlé avec eux. Ils avaient tous des souvenirs d'Aléna, parfois triste, parfois drôle, mais le plus souvent c'était des petits moments de vie qui les représentaient, elle et son caractère de cochon. L'atmosphère du Manoir était lourde, chargée de chagrin. On aurait dit une veillée funéraire, renforcée par le fait que, quand les protecteurs sortaient de la chambre de la jeune femme, parfois chancelant, toujours fatigués, ils pleuraient tous sans exception.

Lassiter ne quittait pas le chevet de son âme sœur. Il lui tenait la main, lui parlait. Toujours pour lui dire les mêmes choses.

- Bats-toi ! Putain, on vient de se trouver, tu vas pas laisser tomber comme ça !

Rien n'y faisait.

- Lass, appela Torh en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je t'ai amené un sandwich.

- J'ai pas faim, répondit Lassiter d'un ton morne.

- Rien à foutre, mange !

L'ange lui jeta un regard éteint, mais mangea ce qu'il lui avait amené.

- Va te reposer, lui enjoignit le directeur de la Confrérie. Je reste avec elle.

- Je peux pas, je peux pas respirer quand je suis pas avec elle.

- Lass…

- J'ai peur Torh. Je viens à peine de la trouver. J'ai à peine eu le temps de la connaitre. Et pourtant, je pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle… Si elle… Comment vivre ?

Torh sentit une boule lui bloquer la gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu Lassiter ainsi. Sarcastique, en colère, moqueur, voir moralisateur, mais jamais, il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il allait se briser.

- Te souviens-tu quand tu m'as trouvé dans cette grotte ? dit doucement le vampire. Je voulais mourir. Vivre sans Wellsie me semblait impossible. Et pourtant, grâce à toi et Autumn, j'ai retrouvé une vie. Si le pire devait arriver, je serais là. La confrérie tout entière sera là, avec toi. Nous t'aiderons et tu trouveras la force de vivre. Pour elle, conclut-il. Va faire un tour, oxygène-toi le cerveau. Va frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais sors de cette chambre. Je serais là, avec elle. Je t'appelle au moindre changement.

La tête basse, les larmes glissant lentement sur ses joues, il se leva et sorti dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous là. Les Frères, leurs Shellanes, les jeunes Guerriers et des dizaines de protecteurs. Il ne put en supporter plus. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura. Il pleura sur l'injustice de la situation. Il pleura sur Aléna. Il pleura sur lui. Il pleura pour tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus et ceux qu'ils ne vivraient pas si elle ne s'en sortait pas. Quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ces bras.

- Pleure, fils de lumière, fit une voix douce à son oreille. Evacue ta peine.

Se laissant aller, il pleura, le corps secoué de sanglots. Une main fine lui caressa le dos, une autre lui plaqua la tête contre un cou gracile. Quand il parvint enfin à se calmer, il releva la tête et rencontra un regard plusieurs fois millénaires.

- Vierge Scribe ? Balbutia-t-il.

Les vampires présents en étaient bouche bée. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était capable de compassion ? Vishous et Payne l'avaient particulièrement en travers de la gorge. Cet emplumé en avait plus en quelques secondes, que eux en plus de trois cent ans.

- Fils de Lumière, tu dois sauver Aléna. Elle doit vivre.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aimerais pas le faire ? S'insurgea-t-il. J'en crève de la voir dans cet état. Elle m'a dit qu'on était plus fort ensemble, mais à la voir, on dirait pas !

- T'a-t-elle parlé du lien ? demanda doucement la déesse.

- Ouais, vaguement.

- Il n'est pas en place de ton côté, lui apprit elle. Il faut que tu trouves le moyen de l'ouvrir et que tu entres dans son esprit. Pour l'instant, elle croit qu'elle n'a pas réussi à te sauver. Elle ne se bat pas.

Lassiter fixa la déesse quelques instants. Puis, déterminé, il entra dans la chambre et en éjecta Torh.

La Vierge Scribe soupira et se releva. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, c'était maintenant à l'ange de jouer. Elle se tourna et regarda ses enfants. Non pas ceux nés de sa volonté, mais ceux nés de sa chair, ceux qu'elle avait négligés et gravement offensés. Il était temps.

- Vishous, Payne, je dois vous parler.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et les deux regards de diamant la fixèrent inflexibles, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire, ne doit être entendu que de vos seules oreilles, expliqua la VS.

Manny et Butch poussèrent leurs moitiés pour qu'ils aillent à la rencontre de leur mère. Ils allèrent tout trois dans une salle d'examen et en fermèrent la porte. La Déesse les regarda et se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle était fière d'eux. Malgré ce qu'elle leur avait fait, ou peut être justement à cause de ça, ils étaient devenus forts, inflexibles mais doués de compassion et d'amour. Quelle mère n'aurait pas souhaité avoir des enfants comme eux et elle, elle avait négligé ce cadeau, ne l'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t'en, ordonna V.

Elle accusa le coup mais ne le montra pas. Et à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus, particulièrement Vishous, il était normal qu'ils soient braqués contre elle.

- Je voulais juste…, hésita-t-elle. Je voulais m'excusée pour le mal que je vous ai fait.

Les deux vampires en restèrent bouche bée. Ils s'étaient attendus à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. La Vierge Garce qui s'excusait. La fin du monde arrivait elle ?

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, poursuivit elle, mais peut être qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner. Je voulais le meilleur pour vous, mais je vous ai imposé vos vies ou j'ai essayé de le faire. Et je n'aurais pas dû. Aléna m'a fait remarquer qu'une mère ne se comportait pas ainsi et je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a raison.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien. Elle soupira.

- Je me demandais… Je me disais que peut être on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, pour apprendre à se connaitre. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

C'était la première fois qu'elle leur demandait leur avis. Un jour important.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Payne.

- Je ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, se dépêcha de dire Analisse. Juste d'y penser. Je n'en demande pas plus.

V et Payne se regardèrent encore. Pouvaient-ils prendre le risque ?

- Je dois y réfléchir, murmura Payne.

- Moi aussi, grogna V.

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la Déesse. Je comprends. Je voulais juste vous dire…

Elle sembla hésiter puis elle les prit tous les deux par le cou et les serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement fière de vous.

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Ils étaient abasourdis. Allaient ils avoir une vraie mère en fin de compte ?


	45. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, Larkham fixait la porte de la chambre que l'ange venait de refermer. C'était la dernière chance. Ils étaient tous épuisés et ne pouvaient plus donner d'énergie à Aléna. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux courts et coiffés en pétard, s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucun changement, répondit-il en caressant tendrement son ventre arrondit.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisse l'aider.

- Cassandre, on en a déjà parlé, c'est non ! tu es enceinte, il est hors de question que tu donnes ton énergie.

Son âme sœur soupira.

- Mais je me sens bien, je peux le faire, insista t'elle.

- J'entends d'ici Aléna si je te laisse faire : « comment as-tu pu mettre ainsi la vie de ton enfant en danger ? » tu aurais droit à un sermon de deux bonnes heures et moi, à une raclée. Non merci.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un sourire attendri. Puis leurs regards revinrent vers la porte de la chambre et leurs sourires moururent sur leurs lèvres.

- Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Aléna, murmura Cassandre.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.

Un peu plus loin, Wrath tentait de convaincre Beth de retourner se reposer au Manoir.

- Leelane, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester assise ici toute la journée, argumentai le Roi.

- D'abord, je suis sur tes genoux, l'endroit où je me sens le mieux au monde. Ensuite, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Et puis grâce à Aléna, nous n'avons plus à craindre pour ta vie ou le trône et pour finir, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Wrath soupira.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

- Ah tu peux parler, tiens, se moqua-t-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Il était inquiet pour Aléna, bien sûr. Mais cette situation n'était que trop proche de celle qu'il pourrait vivre dans quelques mois si l'accouchement se passait mal.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la Reine.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi, Leelane.

- Oh mon amour, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je suis sure qu'Aléna à parer à toutes les éventualités. Elle n'aura pas fait tout ça sans s'assurer que je ne risque rien.

- C'est ce que j'espère.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ensemble, ils reprirent leurs attentes.

Rhage caressait le ventre de sa Mary, encore incrédule devant le miracle qu'Aléna avait accompli. Il lui en avait voulu pour la souffrance que sa compagne avait subie. Mais c'était avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi. Il aurait pu vivre heureux sans enfants mais pas en sachant que sa femelle ne l'était pas, elle. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle lui avait avoué avoir été à deux doigts de lui demander de coucher avec une Elue pour avoir un enfant de lui. Il en avait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Jamais il n'en aurait été capable.

- Si elle ne survit pas, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer pour eux ? demanda Mary en désignant les protecteurs présents.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t'il. Kayla nous a expliqué qu'Aléna était la première Protectrice. Elle est au cœur de leur histoire, de leur groupe ils se sont débrouillés sans elle pendant presque 20 ans quand elle était humaine, mais ils savaient qu'elle allait revenir un jour.

- Mais là, la situation est différente, souligna la jeune femme. Regarde-les. Ils sont tellement inquiets, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour elle. Je crois même qu'ils mourraient pour elle.

- Ca a failli arriver. Brock ne voulait pas arrêter, raconta le vampire. Il a failli épuiser son énergie pour la sauver.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Saxton a beau ne pas vouloir d'une histoire avec Brock, il était très inquiet quand même.

- Comment crois-tu que ça va finir entre ses deux-là ? Questionna-t-il, plus pour penser à autre chose qu'Aléna, peut être sur son lit de mort, que par réel intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Mary. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se retrouveront pas dans une situation similaire.

Hollywood la serra dans ses bras et ils reprirent leurs attentes.

- Putain ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sorte de cette chambre en nous appelant Qhuay ! s'exclama Qhuinn.

- Moi aussi, Nallum, répliqua Blay. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda le Frère aux yeux vairons.

- je l'espère. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ce serai vraiment injuste qu'elle meure.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu étais à sa place, avoua le brun.

- Moi je sais, sourit le vampire roux. Tu m'engueulerais jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Et quand je serais remis, tu utiliserais ton gel magique pour me rendre dingue, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Qhuinn eut un petit sourire triste.

- C'est Aléna qui me l'a donné, avoua t'il.

Blay haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Vraiment ? Fais-moi penser à la remercier.

- Si elle s'en sort, murmura son compagnon.

- Si elle s'en sort, répéta Blay.

- Et là, elle nous a serré dans ses bras en disant qu'elle ait fière de nous, racontait Vishous, un brin halluciné

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Butch.

Payne hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'Aléna lui a raconté, mais ça a visiblement fait son effet, remarqua Manny.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit, justement, grommela le vampire à la main létale.

- On ne le saura probablement jamais, soupira Butch. Alors, vous allez lui donner une chance ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

- Je le souhaiterais, mais… commença Payne.

-… Et si ça ne dure pas ? Compléta Vishous.

Quand l'un commençait une phrase que l'autre terminait, cela faisait toujours un peu flippé leurs compagnons.

- Vous ne le saurez qu'en essayant, fit remarquer à juste titre, Manny.

- Mais si ça foire ? Insista V.

- Eh bien, vous aurez essayé et comme ça, pas de regret, conclut Butch.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent encore. Ils ne feraient probablement jamais de gâteaux tous les trois, ni de sortie ciné, mais ils pouvaient peut être apprendre à se connaitre Oui pourquoi pas ?

Soudain, Lassiter hurla de douleur dans la chambre. Et ils surent sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.


	46. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

En entrant dans la chambre, Lassiter ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre en place de putain de lien. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas… Il se cala contre la porte et prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme qui était devenue le centre de sa vie. Ses longs cheveux si noirs qu'au soleil ils avaient des reflets bleus. Ses yeux légèrement en amande qu'il savait être aussi bleu que des saphirs. Même si pour l'heure, des paupières presque translucides les cachaient. Ses lèvres douces qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de gouter autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et un corps fin, athlétique mais néanmoins doté de douces courbes. Il rajusta son pantalon trop serré d'un coup.

« Allons, se morigéna-t-il, c'est pas le moment de bander. »

Il s'approcha du lit, s'allongea à ses côtés, et la tournant vers lui, la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à la perfusion qui l'hydratait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Tu me manques, murmura t'il. Dieu, ce que tu peux me manquer.

Il l'embrassa. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais il avait besoin d'une connexion avec elle. Il crut être devenu fou quand la bouche d'Aléna s'anima sous la sienne. Surpris, il s'écarta. Elle était là devant lui, souriante, les joues roses, l'air en parfaite santé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, sidérée.

Il constata qu'ils n'étaient plus à la clinique. Ils étaient debout dans un néant d'une blancheur aveuglante.

- Merde, on est où là ? demanda t'il.

Aléna soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est là que tout à commencer, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

Aléna se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- J'ai oublié tellement de choses, soupira-t-elle. Des choses que j'ai perdues, sans espoir de les retrouver. Comme toi, par exemple.

- Moi ?

Il se sentait stupide à jouer les perroquets, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- J'ai été tellement arrogante, soupira la Protectrice. Mais quand donc apprendrais-je de mes erreurs ? Enfin, la question ne se pose plus n'est-ce pas ? Je suis morte et ceci doit être mon purgatoire. Je passerai l'éternité ici avec le poids de ta mort sur la conscience.

- Ma mort ? Mais je ne suis pas mort ! cria-t-il.

- J'ai été arrogante, répéta t'elle sans l'écouter. J'ai cru être la plus forte, meilleure que les autres. Mais j'ai commis la même erreur, encore et encore. J'ai voulu jouer. J'ai refait la même chose qu'avec Sylphissian. J'ai laissé partir son fils, en me disant que je le rattraperais sans problème. Seigneur, des milliers de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi. Et le plus important, je t'ai mis en danger avec ma suffisance. Et tu es mort.

Lassiter la regarda, agacé. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand se laissait elle abattre comme ça ?

- C'est pas bientôt fini le mélodrame ? fit-il, en colère. Ca y est ? C'est bon ?

Aléna le regarda en clignant des yeux, interloquée.

- Quoi ?

- Non mais franchement, regarde-toi ! Alors, c'est à ça que tu joues depuis deux jours ? A t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Tu mériterais un bon coup de pied au cul tiens !

- Un coup de pied au cul ?

Parfait ! À son tour de jouer au perroquet stupide.

- Parfaitement ! cria-t-il. Tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Les protecteurs se relaient pour te filer leur énergie et pendant ce temps-là, tu fais quoi ? Mademoiselle s'auto-flagelle.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune femme. Enfin, il progressait.

- Je ne joue pas, gronda-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Se moqua-t-il. Pourtant ça y ressemble. Tu es pathétique !

Elle étrécit les yeux et serra les poings.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Ah ça, j'aimerais bien. Mais figure toi que ma conne d'âme sœur git sur un lit d'hôpital l'article de la mort au lieu de se battre, bordel !

La colère de l'ange s'enflamma. Aléna écarquilla les yeux.

- Heu, Lass ?

- Quoi ? Beugla-t-il.

- Tes ailes…

- Et ben quoi mes ailes ? L'autre connard les as coupé et alors ? J'ai pas besoin d'ailes, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Ben peut être mais tu en as quand même.

Lassiter capta un mouvement dans son dos et une étrange lueur orangée. Par reflexe, il étendit ses ailes. Mais il n'avait plus d'ailes, il venait de le hurler d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. Des ailes de feu. Aléna eut un sourire hésitant. Timidement, elle s'approcha et tendit la main pour toucher une des ailes.

- Attention ! s'écria Lassiter en la retenant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser.

Et elle le toucha. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, pleine d'espoir.

- Le lien… Le lien est complet. Tu es vraiment en vie, alors ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis vraiment en vie, lui assura t'il.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis elle le mordit violemment à l'épaule. Lassiter hurla de douleur en bondissant du lit. Ils étaient de retour à la clinique et Aléna était bien réveillée.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! grogna-t-il.

- Ca, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, c'est pour m'avoir traité de conne.

Lassiter éclata de rire et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Dieu que tu m'as manqué…

Quand ils entendirent Lassiter hurler de douleur dans la chambre, les vampires surent sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais les protecteurs se redressèrent et se regardèrent, indécis.

- Vous avez senti ça ? demanda Sorchac.

- Elle est de retour, souffla Cassandre avant de crier : Elle est de retour ! Ça a marché !

Ils se ruèrent dans la chambre. Où ils trouvèrent Aléna et Lassiter très occupé à s'embrasser.

- Non, mais regardez les, commenta Rhage. On s'inquiète et eux sont occupés à se bécoter. Peuh.

Mais comme les autres, il avait un grand sourire.

- Hollywood, je t'adore, dit Aléna, mais ferme ta gueule. Maintenant, messieurs-dames, excusez-nous mais nous avons un truc hyper important à faire. Et surtout urgent.

- Et quoi donc ? S'enquit Larkham avec un sourire moqueur.

Aléna et Lassiter disparurent.

- On va baisser comme des lapins ! Cria la voix d'Aléna.

Un rire masculin lui fit écho. Les vampires et les Protecteurs éclatèrent de rire.


	47. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Quand ils arrivèrent au Masque de Fer, le hasard voulu que la chanson qui passait soit « Tainted Love » de Maryline Manson. (Mais croyons-nous encore réellement au hasard ?) Torh n'avait pas compris quand Lassiter était venu le chercher 20 minutes après avoir quitté la clinique avec Aléna. Il avait encore moins compris quand l'ange lui avait demandé de venir avec lui au Masque de Fer. Fait encore plus étrange, il avait aussi demandé à Vishous, Butch et Rhage.

- Bon l'emplumé, tu nous expliques ce qu'on fait là ? grogna V.

- Vous participez à une reconstitution, expliqua l'ange. Et tu ne peux plus m'appelez l'emplumé, tu te souviens ?

Ça avait été une grosse surprise que de voir les ailes de feu de l'ange. Apparemment, le lien entre Aléna et Lassiter avait en quelque sorte doté celui-ci de particularité des protecteurs. Aléna pouvait s'enflammer, donc Lassiter aussi. Et ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il allait développer des pouvoirs comme ceux d'Aléna.

Les vampires se dirigèrent vers le carré VIP et s'installèrent. Ils eurent la surprise de voir que l'emp… l'ange ne les avait pas suivi. Il se trouvait en bordure de la piste de danse et regardait avec intensité une jeune femme ondulée sur la musique. Un essaim d'hommes lui tournait autour. Torh plissa les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Rhage.

Le vampire se contenta de pointer la piste de danse en rigolant toujours autant. Les autres vampires joignirent leurs rires au sien. Ils virent Lassiter envoyer un mec au tapis avant d'embarquer Aléna sur son épaule. Laquelle en profita pour mettre son pied dans le nez d'un deuxième larron qui avait l'air de penser qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux avec lui. Le flot de sang qui s'échappa soudain de son appendice nasal sembla le faire changer d'avis.

Lassiter sortit de la boite de nuit, tel un vent de tempête.

- Heu, Lass ?

- Tais-toi ! grogna-t-il. Si tu as deux sous de jugeote, tu vas fermer ta gueule.

Il faut croire qu'elle avait deux sous de jugeote et même un peu plus, puisqu'elle se tut et n'émit même pas une seule protestation quand il la posa sans douceur et la plaqua contre un mur. Il attaqua aussitôt sa bouche, la forçant de la sa langue pour l'explorer. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il attrapa ses jambes et les passa sur ses hanches. Projetant ses hanches en avant, il se frotta contre elle. Aléna gémit. Elle plaça les mains sur son torse et lui agaça les tétons. D'une seule main, il attrapa les siennes et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais… protesta-t-elle.

- Si tu me touches, ce sera fini en moins de cinq secondes, grogna t'il. Ça m'a rendu dingue, tous ces mecs autour de toi.

Il l'embrassa encore puis ses mains partirent en exploration et trouvèrent rapidement ces seins, dont il agaça les tétons, les pinçant légèrement. Elle ondula.

- Hum, pas de soutien-gorge, ronronna t'il en lui mordillant le cou.

- Et pas de culotte non plus, lui apprit elle en se frottant contre sa queue qui appuyait juste là où il fallait.

Les yeux de Lassiter étincelèrent. Il ne résista pas. Ouvrant son pantalon d'une main, il la pénétra la seconde suivante. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Il entamait un long va et vient quand il sentit des mains recommencer à agacer ses tétons. Pourtant, Aléna avait laissé les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais que… ?

- Le lien, haleta t'elle, permet… plein de choses.

Une autre paire de mains se crochetèrent à ses fesses. Aléna eut un sourire lascif auquel Lassiter répondit. Cela offrait des perspectives intéressantes. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer. Soudain, ce fut comme s'il était partout, ses seins, son clitoris, tandis qu'il la martelait toujours à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. La ruelle ne tarda pas à résonner de leurs cris de jouissance.

Lassiter posa son front contre celui d'Aléna, la respiration laborieuse.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il. Ça va ?

Il avait un peu honte de son comportement. Il s'était conduit comme une brute.

- Hum répondit-elle, les yeux brumeux. Si tu trouves mon cerveau. Soit gentil, met le moi de côté, je pourrais en avoir besoin.

Lassiter éclata d'un rire viril et plein de satisfaction. Il l'embrassa encore.

- Bébé ?

- Hum, ronronna-t-elle. J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

- Tant mieux, sourit-il. Mais mettons les choses au clair.

Elle arqua un sourcil intrigué.

- La prochaine fois que tu te balade en jupe sans culotte, je t'attache à un lit.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle, intéressée.

- Perverse, grogna-t-il.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui veux attacher l'autre, rigola-t-elle. C'est toi le pervers, si tu veux mon avis.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Avant de sentir une odeur de talc.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il. On est maudit, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Faut qu'on arrête de faire ça dehors, soupira-t-elle.

- Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, protesta l'ange.

- Oui eh bien, je me plains maintenant, répliqua t'elle sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

Sa jupe laissant place à son pantalon de cuir, elle cria en s'éloignant :

- Celui qui en tue le moins, devra laisser l'autre lui faire tout ce qu'il veut !

Lassiter rigola et la suivit d'un pas tranquille. Il avait très envie de perdre.


	48. epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Saxton regardait Aléna et Lassiter jouer au billard contre Blay et Qhuinn. Les deux couples étaient visiblement très heureux ensemble. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Aléna était sortie de son coma et elle était visiblement au mieux de sa forme. Les marques qu'ils avaient à la tempe avaient disparu. Pourtant, il suffisait de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas célibataires. Lassiter ne manquait pas une occasion de toucher sa compagne chaque fois qu'elle passait à porter de main. Laquelle le regardait avec tendresse. Et parfois, elle lui jetait des regards noirs depuis l'autre côté de la table. L'ange y répondait par des regards innocents. Qhuinn passait le bras autour de la taille de Blay chaque fois que ce n'était pas eux de jouer. Son ex embrassait le Frère à la moindre occasion. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Le juriste se crispa quand Brock s'assit à ses côtés. Le protecteur buvait une bière.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le mâle se crispa un peu plus. Mais qu'il arrête, bordel avec sa sollicitude. Saxton regarda le brun, le regard plein de reproches. Ce qui était injuste, il en avait bien conscience.

- Fiche moi la paix ! Jeta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Aléna suivit des yeux l'avocat tandis qu'il quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées. Elle échangea un regard avec Brock. Lequel décida que la bière n'était pas suffisante. Il allait passer la journée avec son pote Jack Daniels. Il était toujours content de le voir, lui.


	49. petit mot

Bonsoir à toutes et tous.

Et voila, l'histoire d'Aléna et Lassiter est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^

A bientôt pour l'histoire de Saxton et Brock ^^


End file.
